Jigsaw
by Gelegentlich
Summary: Cinco corpos jaziam no chão daquela sala – corpos, por que não havia como algum daqueles homens estar vivo de forma alguma.  Camus/Milo, Shaka/Ikki, A.U.
1. Prelúdio: naquela noite nevou

****Jigsaw****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation; estou apenas usando a história por questões de entretenimento.

**Observação:** Esta fic é U.A. (universo alternativo). ALSO, os sobrenomes utilizados em vários personagens foram retirados da fic _All Along the Watchtower_ da latrodectism, com autorização expressa da mesma.

**O conteúdo a ser visualizado é classificado como rating T devido a: violência, linguagem, insinuação sexual** de casais tanto yaoi quanto het. Esta fic tem como casais principais Camus&Milo, Saga&Kanon, Shaka&Ikki e faz menções a diversos outros casais.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelúdio: naquela noite nevou<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm an old man now, and a lonesome man in Kansas <em>[eu sou um velho agora, e um solitário em Kansas]<em>

but not afraid _[mas não tenho medo]_

to speak my lonesomeness in a car,_ [de falar da minha solidão num carro]_

because not only my lonesomeness_ [por que não só minha solidão]_

it's Ours, all over America,_ [é Nossa, por toda América]_

O tender fellows- _[ó gentis companheiros]_

& spoken lonesomeness is Prophecy _[E solidão falada é Profecia]_

in the moon 100 years ago or in _[na lua há 100 anos atrás ou]_

the middle of Kansas now. _[no meio de Kansas agora]_

**[Wichita Vortex Sutra – Allen Ginsberg]**

* * *

><p><em>Grandes Planícies, Região Metropolitana de Wichita – 17 de dezembro de 1972<em>

A temperatura não poderia estar mais distante daquela desejada para se passar um feriado no campo; fazia muito frio fora dos pequenos chalés de Lincoln Park Inn – que em nada lembrava o gigantesco parque de Chicago, mas tinha lá suas dimensões. A situação estava tão severa que os pequenos animais locais não se atreviam a sair de onde quer que tivessem se enfurnado, e o silêncio por entre aquelas árvores faria com que o pisar cuidadoso de botas de um trauseunte sobre as folhas secas no chão fosse ouvido a vários metros de distância.

Dentro dos chalés, porém, a temperatura era bastante agradável e seus habitantes sentiram-se confortáveis para trajar apenas suéteres, quando que na área externa eles provavelmente teriam de se agasalhar por inteiro para suportar a temperatura negativa do local. Até mesmo Afrodite, criado na Groelândia por vários anos, havia declarado que aquela temperatura estava insuportável.

- Tá de matar! - dissera Kanon o loiro mais alto dos dois que conversavam frente à lareira. - Não lembro de ter passado tanto frio na vida antes.

- Vou ter que concordar. A madeira usada pra construir esse casebre logicamente não foi da melhor origem. - Afrodite falou com um tom de desdém que não passou despercebido. - Não ajuda nada que estamos encalhados no meio do nada – na verdade, nem sei onde estamos. Onde diabos é Lincoln Park, Kanon?

- E eu lá sei? Quem dirigiu foi o Saga. Eu dormi a viagem toda, lembra?

- Ah, achei que fosse o contrário. 'Cês são parecidos demais, podiam pelo menos se vestir mais diferente, sabe?

- Foda-se. - Kanon começou a sentir que seu queixo estava tremendo com o frio. Olhou para os lados procurando seu casaco quando foi lembrado que havia mais uma pessoa na sala - Camus, cara, sério que 'cê não tá com frio não?

Camus não estava mesmo muito incomodado pelo frio – embora não pudesse dizer o mesmo sobre seus companheiros de quarto. Sentado frente à janela e auxiliado por uma lamparina, ele lia (ou tentava ler) calmamente o livro de Timothy Crouse lançado ainda naquele ano [1]. Parecia não estar prestando atenção nenhuma para a dupla que conversava – e provavelmente não estava mesmo, tanto por estar absorto em sua leitura como por discordar daquela viagem como um todo. _Mas_, pensou ao levantar os olhos brevemente de seu livro e fitar suas companhias, agora menos barulhentas, _não havia como vencer numa discussão contra aqueles gêmeos_.

Como se de repente ler mentes tivesse sido feito possível, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz idêntica à de seu chefe, mas com um jeito levemente menos imponente de falar – e com menos educação também.

- Ei, Camus, 'cê sabe as horas? - perguntava Kanon, situado do lado oposto do pequeno chalé, provavelmente como tentativa de tirá-lo da concentração quase absoluta que estava dando ao livro em suas mãos. Uma das elegantes sobrancelhas do Areleous mais novo estava erguida, num sinal claro de que Kanon não entendia como Camus conseguia perder um tempo precioso lendo sobre a corrida presidencial daquele mesmo ano.

Camus não se importou. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso prateado, presente de um primo.

- São dez horas da noite. - e voltou sua atenção para seu livro novamente, dando a entender que não desejava prolongar a conversa. Kanon pareceu compreender seus sinais, pois apenas assentiu silente e virou-se novamente para Afrodite sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando Camus a sós com seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Fora decisão de Saga – com algum empurrãozinho de Kanon, com certeza – a viagem de negócios envolvendo a Dimensium Aircraft, da qual Camus era o relutante chefe de departamento de Recursos Humanos, com a Silver Line, empresa que também trabalhava com construção aérea e era, no momento, a única capaz de concorrer com a Dimensium dentre todas as empresas do ramo no estado de Kansas. O que o presidente Saga Areleous queria, ou foi o que dissera a todos na reunião anterior à viagem, uma quinta-feira que Camus teria preferido esquecer, era tentar conseguir uma sociedade com Misty Lézard, presidente da Silver Line, que estava se dirigindo com alguns membros do alto escalão da empresa para uma estalagem campesina qualquer no interior de Kansas.

Para Camus, a decisão era passível de contestação; nada garantia que alguns dias no campo iriam deixar Misty mais tentado a firmar sociedade com a Dimensium. Além do mais, a ideia de mobilizar os chefes de departamento para passarem quase três semanas ausentes da empresa num lugar isolado da sociedade parecia muito ridícula.

Saga pareceu considerar a opinião de Camus. Infelizmente, Kanon Areleous existia. E ele parecia muito interessado nesse encontro. Prendendo um suspiro de cansaço que estava para soltar, voltou a se focar nas letras do livro que jazia esquecido em suas mãos.

- Não 'tá mais que na hora do Saga e do Máscara da Morte voltarem?

- Passou da hora já, eles saíram seis da tarde. Acho que eles se esqueceram que a gente só vai poder dormir quando eles voltarem ou eles tão a fim de ficarem trancados do lado de fora sozinhos. - Kanon concordou, a voz com uma pontada quase imperceptível do que Camus identificou como ciúmes.

O ruivo mais uma vez tirou seus olhos do livro, decidindo então fechá-lo de uma vez por todas. Não estava mais com cabeça pra pensar na vitória de Nixon deste ano. Estava começando a ficar preocupado com o andamento da reunião, que poderia ou não mudar totalmente o destino da empresa dali em diante.

- Vou dar uma volta por aí pra me distrair. - disse, finalmente, levantando-se da cadeira de carvalho em que estivera sentado nas últimas duas horas.

- Tem certeza, cara? - Kanon questionou rapidamente, apontando pra janela, de onde se podia ver alguns flocos de neve caindo ininterruptamente – Tá fazendo, tipo, uns cinco graus negativos lá fora. Tô com o rabo congelado só de pensar em tu abrindo essa porta aí.

Camus optou por apenas ignorar o loiro, erguendo do canto que deixara sobre a mesa um grosso casaco preto de pele de bisão. Sem olhar para a cara de agonia de Kanon, ou a expressão divertida no rosto de Afrodite, Camus pegou uma lanterna vermelha que estava esquecida num canto e abriu a porta de madeira nobre que separava aquele calor aconchegante do frio nórdico do lado de fora. De fato, estava fazendo um frio que nem mesmo Camus podia considerar "tolerável". Mas era uma questão de honra; não voltaria pra dentro para ouvir Kanon fazendo pouco caso dele.

Apertando os olhos castalho-avermelhados para que o frio não os atingisse muito, ele apertou um pouco o passo, rumando sem destino definido por entre as enormes árvores locais, apenas sua lanterna guiando-o meio à escuridão.

* * *

><p>- É, hoje tá difícil.<p>

Fazia frio, mas Shaka havia sido bem treinado pra suportar essa condição sem maiores problemas. Poderia ter ficado dentro de sua casa, é claro, mas foi tomado por uma imensa vontade de exercitar as pernas depois de passar três horas seguidas meditando. A sensação térmica negativa para ele era meramente psicológica. Já vira noites mais frias por aquela área, e, mesmo que esse inverno tivesse vindo especialmente hostil contra os habitantes das Grandes Planícies, era questão de um ou dois meses para o calor voltar – ele sabia por experiência.

Como se a escuridão do local não fosse nada para ele – não era -, o loiro caminhava a passos largos pela trilha de Lincoln Park. Estava correndo há pelo menos meia hora e isso o ajudava a se aquecer. Achava que seria o único a sair do ambiente quente de dentro das casas para se aventurar nos cinco graus centígrados abaixo de zero que estava fazendo nas Planícies, mas alguns minutos antes vira um jovem ruivo caminhando rápido em direção à entrada. Não deu importância na hora; caso o jovem estivesse se dirigindo pra onde Shaka estava indo - o lago – ele teria corrido atrás dele para avisá-lo dos perigos. Haviam animais selvagens que poderiam acordar com o barulho e atacá-lo. Apesar de ser um ambiente naturalmente pacato, Lincoln Park Inn ainda ficava praticamente numa floresta. Uma vez que o ruivo se dirigia para a direção oposta, Shaka simplesmente deu de ombros e prosseguiu seu caminho.

Estava morando em Lincoln Park há pelo menos treze anos desde que seus pais morreram e o senhor Sage [2] o acolheu. Muitos dos visitantes da estalagem o perguntavam com frequência o motivo de ele nunca ter se mudado daquele fim de mundo tendo cidades imensas como vizinhas.

Shaka não se interessava por nada disso. Considerava-se um homem abençoado por Buda por ter recebido uma vida pacífica. Meditar e observar a natureza quase intocada do Lincoln Park eram mais que suficiente pra ele.

Sua linha de pensamento foi bruscamente interrompida pelo barulho de um motor de carro. Estranhou um pouco pelo horário; já passavam das dez e meia. Estava muito tarde para alguém pegar a estrada, em especial com toda essa neve. Seus olhos azuis olharam pro céu e localizaram uma revoada de quatro corujas pardas saída justamente da direção em que ele ouvira o barulho.

- Vocês também acham que tem algo estranho hoje? - ele perguntou como se estivesse falando com as aves, embora na realidade fosse apenas uma pergunta retórica.

Aparentemente, as corujas haviam notado a movimentação diferente naquela área, então Shaka concluiu que alguém estava mesmo cometendo a imprudência de sair àquela hora da noite. Olhou mais uma vez para a direção de onde não se ouvia mais nada; para lá havia apenas o chalé cinquenta e dois, que era um pouco maior que os outros e ficava próximo ao lago.

Inconscientemente, ele já estava caminhando em direção ao chalé cinquenta e dois. Não pensava em nada. Andou mais cinco minutos até que a pequena casinha de madeira tornou-se visível por entre os carvalhos; as luzes estavam acesas e Shaka se lembrou vagamente de ter visto um grupo de executivos acompanhados do senhor Sage ocuparem o chalé naquela mesma manhã.

De repente, um grito agudo e desesperado ecoou por toda aquela área.

Shaka sentiu seus ombros se enrijecerem imediatamente. Apressou o passo até que estava correndo; o grito era de um homem. _Assaltantes?_, pensou, mas logo descartou a ideia. O chalé ficava muito isolado da estrada, e, a não ser que o meliante dispusesse de uma canoa para cruzar o lago, não conseguiria fugir pela mata fechada da outra ponta.

Outro grito cortou a noite, repleto de medo e desespero. Shaka sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Chegando próximo ao chalé, andou com cuidado. Escondido em meio às árvores, viu um vulto sair do chalé cinquenta e dois e se dirigir para o lado oposto ao que Shaka estava. O indiano deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado que não sabia que estava segurando. Esperou o tempo que achava suficiente para se atrever a entrar na casa, que agora estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

Debateu internamente se devia procurar por ajuda; não parecia inteligente entrar naquela casa sozinho. Teve que admitir que mesmo que ele corresse rápido o suficiente pra chegar à casa de Sage – a única no Lincoln Park todo que provavelmente estava com os telefones funcionando – não daria tempo de ajudar quem quer que estivesse dentro do chalé. Com isso em mente, levantou-se de onde estivera abaixado por entre os arbustos e caminhou diretamente para a porta da frente, que estava entreaberta.

A visão que teve do interior do chalé o fez se arrepender de não ter dado meia volta e corrido para qualquer outro lugar longe dali. Sentiu um espasmo na garganta enquanto sua janta insistia em querer sair pela boca, a única coisa o mantendo em pé sendo sua mão que se agarrava firmemente à parede.

Cinco corpos jaziam no chão daquela sala – corpos, por que não havia como algum daqueles homens estar vivo de forma alguma. Um homem loiro, de feições que provavelmente foram bonitas outrora, jazia caído no chão, o rosto pra sempre contorcido numa horrível expressão de dor, os olhos azuis abertos e arregalados para o nada. Shaka levou a mão à boca; ambas as mãos do homem loiro não tinham um único dedo. Parecia que haviam sido serrados, dada a grosseria e irregularidade dos cortes.

Voltou seu olhar pros demais mortos, mas os outros pareciam estar num estado tão ruim quanto o loiro, ou até pior. Um deles – o corpo grandalhão indicando que o homem devia ter seus dois metros quando vivo – estava até mesmo sem cabeça.

Os outros três corpos estavam em estados muito semelhantes aos dois primeiros: faltava algum membro. Nenhum dos cinco corpos parecia ter sido poupado. A crueldade daquele ato estava tão explícita que Shaka – uma pessoa geralmente racional – se perguntava se aquilo não era obra do Demônio em pessoa. Olhou pra mesinha de canto que ficava próxima à entrada, vendo o que procurava – um telefone branco, agora sujo de vermelho. Tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum dos homens caídos, ele ergueu o fone até seu ouvido.

- Mudo. - ele esperava por isso já, mas a esperança que havia criado naqueles segundos o fez sentir uma pontada de decepção e ansiedade. Teria que correr até a casa do senhor Sage, a quase dois quilômetros dali – pior, poderia encontrar no caminho o autor daquelas atrocidades.

Olhou novamente para o corpo do homem loiro, que morreu gritando. Teriam sido dele os gritos que o atraíram até ali? Shaka tinha ciência de que o único motivo por que não vomitara é por que tinha um controle excepcional de suas emoções; a cena que via preenchendo seus olhos com vermelho, o cheiro de ferro penetrando suas narinas com violência.

De repente ouviu um barulho de passos e antes que conseguisse virar para trás, sentiu uma pontada intensa de dor na nuca antes que sentir seu mundo escurecer.

* * *

><p>Parecia que andava há horas, mas Camus sabia que não devia ter nem quarenta minutos desde que teimosamente saíra do chalé trinta e cinco do Lincoln Park Inn. Passando os olhos pelos outros chalés, que de onde ele estava pareciam casinhas de brinquedo de tão pequenos, ele se perguntava por quê o dono teria os deixado tão afastados uns dos outros. Em toda sua caminhada, avistara apenas umas treze daquelas pequenas casinhas de madeira.<p>

A maioria dos chalés estava desocupado, é claro; aquela época era de baixa estação. Poucas famílias saíam da cidade tão perto do natal num frio daqueles. Pegou-se amaldiçoando Kanon em pensamentos, mas constatou surpreso que não estava mais com raiva. A caminhada havia, afinal, surtido o efeito que esperara.

Voltou sua atenção pra um chalé que estava mais próximo e começou a andar em sua direção. Já quase na frente da porta, leu o número entalhado um pouco acima de sua cabeça: trinta. Estava relativamente perto de seu chalé e do calor que ele lhe ofereceria.

O barulho de galhos secos se quebrando sob os passos apressados de Camus só era interrompido volta e meia pelo pio ocasional de corujas. Muitos diziam que esses pássaros eram prenúncio de tragédias, mas Camus era esclarecido o suficiente pra não acreditar numa besteira dessas. _Um, dois..._ contava mentalmente os chalés que ia ultrapassando, se perguntando quanto tempo havia realmente estado fora. _Três, quatro..._ Olhou pra modesta construção de madeira e ela parecia agora um pouco maior do que ele lembrava. Vasculhou com os olhos ambos os lados da casa, mas não encontrou o Chevelle branco no qual eles haviam viajado de Wichita. Saga ainda não havia voltado.

Se perguntando o porquê de tanta demora, abriu a porta de madeira com o número trinta e cinco esculpido, apenas para se deparar com uma visão inesperada.

- Mas o quê!

O chalé estava totalmente revirado. A mesa de madeira em que Camus estivera lendo há uma hora atrás estava jogada de lado, tudo o que outrora estivera em cima dela espalhado pelo chão. A pasta de documentos da Dimensium que Kanon havia guardado com zelo próxima à lareira estava aberta, alguns documentos havendo voado em direção às labaredas, que crepitavam com muito mais força agora que haviam sido alimentadas. A pesada cadeira de carvalho em que havia sentado também estava jogada e perto dela um corpo jazia meio esquecido naquele caos todo. Camus olhou com mais atenção e quase soltou outro grito de surpresa.

Desmaiado no chão estava Kanon, seus cabelos loiros e lisos espalhados por cima do tapete de tecido sintético. Olhou pros lados mas não encontrou Afrodite em lugar nenhum da sala. Entrou rapidamente nos dois quartos do chalé, nos banheiros... Nada de Afrodite, muito menos de Saga ou de Máscara da Morte. Voltou para a sala, onde tinha deixado Kanon.

Se abaixou. Um olhar mais próximo confirmou que o grego estava apenas desacordado e não parecia ferido. Os pensamentos voavam; Camus, se apoiando nas paredes, caminhou até o telefone, que estava caído no chão ao lado de um vaso de flores quebrado. Seu desespero aumentou quando viu que a linha estava muda.

- Merde! - soltou, baixinho. Provavelmente a nevasca havia danificado as linhas telefônicas que ligavam aquele lugar inóspito à civilização.

Sem saber o que fazer direito, checou seus pertences: sua carteira estava no lugar que havia deixado, com todo o dinheiro ainda dentro dela. Nada parecia fora do lugar; documentos, cheques, tudo estava como ele havia deixado. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele olhou pro seu exemplar de _The Boys on the Bus_ que ele estivera lendo a tarde toda. O livro estava em frangalhos, várias páginas tendo sido arrancadas e algumas até rasgadas pela metade. Ele ia ficando cada vez mais confuso.

Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu passos pesados na porta da frente do chalé. Levantou-se bruscamente, segurando a pesada lanterna na mão como tentativa de auto-defesa. Estava preparado pra atacar.

- Ei cara, sou eu, larga essa merda aí! - uma inconfundível voz gritou, rouca como se tivesse levado um susto.

Camus baixou sua guarda. Quando a luz do chalé foi ligada, ele constatou que realmente não era um assaltante quem falava com ele.

- Ah, é você, G...

- Sssshiu! O que aconteceu com o Kanon? - o homem conhecido por eles como Máscara da Morte interrompeu sua fala, aparentemente impaciente e igualmente impressionado com a situação. - Aliás, esquece o Kanon, já vi que esse idiota tá vivo. O que aconteceu com o chalé?

A Camus, restava dizer o que sabia.

- Não faço ideia. Saí pra caminhar, quando voltei ele estava desse jeito; estava tudo **desse** jeito. - falou, não acreditando muito em quão calmo ele conseguiu parecer. - Aliás, qual o motivo pra demora de vocês? Onde está o Saga?

- O Saga? Não sei, ele me deixou num barzinho lá perto da entrada, disse que ia tomar conta da reunião por contra própria. - Máscara da Morte disse, o tom indicando que ele realmente não estivera nem um pouco a fim de enfrentar uma reunião de negócios.

Camus tentou ignorar o bafo de rum do italiano. Olhando pra porta do chalé, se lembrou de Afrodite.

- Afrodite não está em lugar nenhum do chalé; tenho certeza que quando eu saí ele e Kanon estavam conversando por aqui.

E apontou pra frente da lareira, cujas chamas dançavam com muito menos ânimo agora que não estavam mais sendo abastecidas com papéis. O italiano assentiu com a cabeça, não parecendo muito preocupado, o que começava a irritar Camus. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa e não estava contando?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: pega as pernas do Kanon que eu pego os braços; vamos jogar esse inútil na cama antes que ele pegue uma hipotermia... Ou uma alergia desse tapete vagabundo aí. - ao que Camus assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia ser uma coisa inteligente a se fazer.

Apenas três horas depois, quando já passava das duas da madrugada, é que Saga e Afrodite foram aparecer, ambos carregando um homem de cabelos muito compridos e loiros – e totalmente ensanguentados.

* * *

><p>- Onde você estava às dez e meia da noite de ontem?<p>

- Andando pelos arredores do meu chalé. Devo ter me afastado no máximo uns quinhentos metros.

- Alguém pode confirmar isso?

O ruivo suspirou.

- Ninguém me viu lá do lado de fora, se é isso o que você está perguntando. Kanon e Afrodite podem confirmar que eu me retirei para dar uma volta e que já voltava.

- Os senhores Areleous e suas demais companhias todos já deram seus testemunhos, e é o máximo que posso comentar sobre isso. - pausou. Olhou pros olhos castanhos que pareciam vermelhos sob a luz fraca daquela sala: eram olhos que pareciam dizer a verdade.

Aiolos já havia visto a cena do crime. Em seus vários anos como investigador da Homicídios em Wichita, poucas vezes havia sentido tanta aversão quanto quando viu aquele cenário de poucas horas atrás. Olhou para Camus Albert; ficha limpa, imigrado da França com a família aos seis anos de idade, atual chefe de Recursos Humanos de uma das empresas emergentes mais importantes dos Estados Unidos.

Havia algo errado. Decidiu prosseguir com as perguntas.

- O senhor já sabe as identidades dos falecidos?

Camus sentiu a tensão do ambiente aumentar.

- Sim.

- Curioso, não acha? Estamos em baixa temporada, mas os chefes das duas empresas mais importantes em construção áerea – e rivais, diga-se de passagem – resolveram marcar de se encontrar numa estalagem tão distante da cidade. E aí – Aiolos prosseguiu antes que Camus pudesse abrir a boca – toda a chefia de uma empresa é simplesmente riscada do mapa de uma noite pra outra. O mais interessante é que sem a Silver Line para fazer oposição, vocês se tornaram praticamente um monopólio na construção aérea de Kansas, estou errado?

Camus não falou nada. Parecia realmente tudo muito suspeito, como se tivessem armado para que eles parecessem culpados.

- Algo a dizer, senhor Albert? - Aiolos disse, por fim, sentando finalmente na cadeira que fora colocada na sala especialmente para ele, cuja existência ele ignorara até aquele momento.

O francês pensou no que falar por alguns segundos. Levantou seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos fitando os olhos azuis do policial que o interrogava.

- Você não tem provas. Sinto muito, mas é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Eu não matei ninguém, nunca sequer cheguei perto do chalé em que os mortos foram encontrados.

- Isso é tudo?

- Sim. Sinto muito não poder ajudar mais que isso.

Aiolos pareceu que ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu logo. Por fim, o policial sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado pela cooperação. Você está liberado; seu advogado já tomou todas as providências.

Camus assentiu de leve com a cabeça, que latejava devido a todo o estresse a que havia sido submetido nas últimas horas. Não dormira quase nada do momento em que resolveu deitar na cama após ajudar a chamar a ambulância para o misterioso loiro – que o dono da estalagem reconheceu como sendo Shaka, seu filho adotivo – até o momento em que foi bruscamente acordado e convidado a se dirigir até a delegacia para prestar depoimento sobre o assassinato de Misty e seus colegas.

A notícia de que Misty Lézard estava morto – que fora assassinado – demorou para ser computada por Camus.

Os fatos da noite anterior estavam vindo à sua cabeça em fragmentos. Ele caminhando, voltando pro chalé, encontrando Kanon desacordado, as coisas todas espalhadas pelos cantos. Máscara da Morte chegando.

Saga e Afrodite aparecendo com um homem ensanguentado. A origem do sangue vinha de um ferimento aparentemente profundo que ele havia levado na cabeça. Embora o fuzuê da chegada deles tenha sido o suficiente pra acordar Kanon – que já levantou reclamando de fortes dores de cabeça – o loiro não deu nenhum sinal de vida. Não fosse pelo pulso fraco diagnosticado por Afrodite, teriam o dado como morto.

De acordo com os policiais, ele – Shaka - estava vivo, mas num coma profundo e era impossível determinar quando ele acordaria – _se_ acordasse. Camus olhou pras paredes cinzentas da delegacia enquanto caminhava ao encontro de Afrodite e Kanon – ambos com as mesmas caras de que haviam falado tempo de mais e dormido tempo de menos; estavam conversando com o advogado, que Camus identificou como sendo o jovem Shun Amamiya, contratação recente da Dimensium.

Pensou em Shaka, o único que provavelmente tinha alguma ideia da identidade do autor do massacre que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Decidindo que quanto menos pensasse, melhor para ele, caminhou até o Chevelle branco no qual haviam ido para uma reunião de negócios e no qual voltariam para Wichita, desta vez para um funeral.

* * *

><p><em>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – 13 de Abril de 1973<em>

O burburinho dos enfermeiros do lado de fora do quarto era quase inaudível. Falavam sobre promoções, o caso proibido de um doutor com uma enfermeira; as banalidades inevitáveis da vida cotidiana. O chefe do departamento de psiquiatria, Mu Stavros, estava acostumado àqueles rostos e àquelas conversas. E ele não dava a mínima. O que lhe interessava ali naquele lugar era somente seus pacientes, e descobrir até onde ele poderia ir para curá-los.

Olhou para o longo corredor de portas brancas numeradas. O paciente 201 passava bem após uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio – aparentemente, o menino achava que um corte de cinco centímetros no pulso na horizontal seria o suficiente para morrer. Mu não precisou fazer muito nesse caso; era uma criança, um acompanhamento psicológico seria suficiente. Passou rapidamente às mãos de outro psicólogo e se liberou do tratamento de 201.

O paciente 204 havia sido um caso mais complexo. Pouco se sabia do contexto em que ele fora encontrado, apenas que de alguma forma ele havia incendiado sua casa enquanto ainda lá dentro. Mu descobrira o óbvio: era um mero piromaníaco. Rapidamente ele despachara a ficha do homem para o Hospital Psiquiátrico mais próximo e amanhã mesmo o 204 seria transferido. Se livrara de mais um paciente.

E havia o 205.

Chegara uns cinco meses atrás, em coma e quase morrendo de hipotermia. Um mês de cuidados intensivos fora o suficiente para o homem não ter mais nenhum risco de morte; em compensação, o estado de coma em que ele havia entrado, provavelmente devido aos traumatismos sofridos, não dava nenhum sinal de mudança. Um dia uma enfermeira garantiu a Mu que havia visto o dedo mindinho de 205 se mexer, que ele já podia ficar sob a supervisão dela. Mu até a teria levado a sério não fosse o fato que parecia que a enfermeira estava ansiando_ muito_ para 205 acordar.

Trocou de enfermeiros no dia seguinte, pedindo para que dessa vez seus colegas mandassem a ele um residente da Faculdade de Enfermagem que não estivesse com os hormônios à flor da pele. Mandaram Ikki Amamiya.

_Bem_, Mu pensou, derrotado, _ele nunca poderia dizer que Ikki era "um adolescente cheio de hormônios"_. Pelo contrário, Amamiya havia se relevado um homem bastante sério e comprometido com o trabalho, apesar de seu pavio extremamente reduzido. Ele supervisionava os pacientes recém-chegados por um período curto de tempo, mas a maior parte do tempo ficava com 205, muito provavelmente por que esse era o único paciente que não o irritava.

- Falando no diabo... - Mu falou baixinho só para si ao ver Ikki se aproximar. Antes que fizesse qualquer comentário, porém, reparou que o residente não estava com sua expressão estóica de sempre. Parecia com pressa.

- Doutor Stavros, é o 205. Ele acordou. - Ikki falou rapidamente, num tom sério que dizia que aquilo não era um trote. Não que Mu acreditasse que esse era o caso; era mais fácil a orgulhosa presidente Saori Kido começar a distribuir suas roupas aos pobres do que Ikki pregar-lhe uma peça durante um plantão. - Ou pelo menos eu acho.

- Acha? Que espécie de enfermeiro é você? - Mu falou, irritado, mas Ikki não o deixou continuar.

- Deixe-me terminar, senhor. Ele abriu os olhos, mas...

* * *

><p>Shaka sentiu o forte cheiro de produtos de limpeza. O <em>beep<em> incessante de alguma máquina do seu lado direito fazia sua cabeça latejar um pouco, mas em geral ele sentia-se entorpecido, como se tivessem lhe aplicado várias anestesias seguidas. Experimentou falar algo, mas as palavras não saíam – ao invés disso, saíram uns barulhos disformes e roucos de quem estava aprendendo a falar após um longo tempo isolado sem comunicações com o mundo. Abriu os olhos.

Não viu nada, apenas um infinito em preto.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>The Boys on the Bus<strong>, ou _Os Garotos no Ônibus_ de Timothy Crouse, um livro não-fictício que cobria a corrida presidencial de 1972.

[2] **Sage**, pra quem não sabe, é o Grande Mestre que antecedeu o Shion. Ele aparece em The Lost Canvas.

Meus agradecimentos sinceros para minha irmã, que lê e revisa isso, e principalmente pras lindas Latrodectism e Tenentism Funster, por me forçarem sem saber a escrever fanfic pela primeira vez aqui no FF. (CORAZÓN)


	2. A Porta de Número 205

**Jigsaw**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation; estou apenas usando a história por questões de entretenimento.

**Observação:** Esta fic é U.A. (universo alternativo). Os sobrenomes utilizados em vários personagens foram retirados da fic _All Along the Watchtower_ , de autoria de latrodectism, com autorização expressa da mesma.

**O conteúdo a ser visualizado é classificado como rating T devido a: violência, linguagem, insinuação sexual** de casais tanto yaoi quanto het. Esta fic tem como casais principais Camus&Milo, Saga&Kanon, Shaka&Ikki e faz menções a diversos outros casais.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: A porta de número 205<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Patrulha Leste da Polícia de <span>Wichita, Rua Edgemoor, Wichita – 15 de abril de 1973_

Poeira. Poeira por todos os lados. Suspirou, derrotado.

Quando o capitão Aiolos havia lhe dito que aquele lugar andava meio esquecido, Milo havia imaginado apenas a ponta do iceberg do que _realmente_ era a sala de evidências do Bureau de Homicídios. Com os olhos azuis, analisou tudo o que podia ver entre aquelas paredes cinzentas – que ele suspeitava, com receio, que um dia foram brancas. O que via eram caixas e mais caixas amontoadas de qualquer jeito em várias prateleiras de metal. Ele esperava que, quem quer tivesse empilhado aquelas caixas, tivesse tido o cuidado de fazer isso em ordem alfabética. Riu da própria esperança.

- Bem... A culpa é toda minha mesmo. - murmurou conformado após verificar que a única ordem em que as caixas foram empilhadas nas prateleiras era maiores embaixo, menores em cima. Os nomes e datas que ele lia não pareciam ter relação uns com os outros, alguns variando num espaço de até trinta anos.

Desfez o nó da gravata de sua farda. O verão de Wichita não devia em nada para o calor de sua cidade natal, Pátra. Na verdade, era possível que ele fosse ainda mais quente. Dentro daquela pequena sala, que não dispunha de nenhum ventilador funcionando, o calor fora fortemente intensificado. Criando coragem, decidiu começar pela prateleira que estava logo à frente da porta; se tivesse sorte, devido ao caso que estava procurando ser relativamente recente, encontraria por ali.

Havia sido transferido há pouco tempo para Wichita. Era estrangeiro e seu sotaque ainda desajeitado o denunciava rapidamente – na realidade, foi uma surpresa para ele a facilidade com que fora admitido na delegacia, apesar de ser ex-colega de Aiolia, um dos detetives locais. Saíra da Grécia com esperanças de encontrar um emprego em dois ou três meses, mas fora admitido na Patrulha Leste com apenas dez dias no país.

De repente, ao observar o amontoado de fichas policiais dentro de uma caixa que havia descido da prateleira, se lembrou da conversa que presenciara algumas horas antes - e o motivo de ele estar agora enfurnado na sala empoeirada.

* * *

><p>- Acordou, você disse?<p>

Milo levantou os olhos dos papéis que estavam em cima da sua mesa e olhou para a direção de onde ouvira a voz séria do capitão Karamanlis, até notar que havia um imenso homem à frente de Aiolos. Nunca havia o visto por ali. Abaixou sua caneca, preenchida com café pela metade, e perguntou-se se o homem havia pelo menos reparado na sua presença. Não parecia ser o caso.

Um olhar mais atento fez Milo perceber que o oficial que conversava com Aiolos trazia em seu quepe cinza-escuro, que ele segurava na mão esquerda, um brasão prateado com uma única estrela. _Então_, pensou o grego, _ele era um inspetor __ou alguém de um cargo semelhante_. O que ele estaria fazendo numa sub-estação policial municipal? Mais importante, quem havia acordado? Aiolos não sorria, o que era raro, mesmo no trabalho.

Por fim, o homem loiro respondeu:

- Sim. Parece que foi ontem; o hospital ligou pra cá e Aiolia atendeu. Infelizmente parece que ele não pode receber visitas ainda, nem mesmo da polícia.

Aiolos nem esperou-o terminar de falar.

- E eu duvido que 'Olia tenha aceitado isso. - Aiolos imediatamente comentou, o tom de quem já perdera a paciência tantas vezes que parecia ter se esquecido de fazê-lo. Aldebaran deu um sorriso de canto de boca antes de continuar.

- Exato. Indo direto ao ponto, acho que devemos um pedido de desculpas para a recepcionista do... - e retirou um papel do bolso enorme do sobretudo, lendo o que estava escrito nele - ..._Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark_, o que é administrado por aquele japonês milionário, sabe qual é? - o capitão assentiu com a cabeça – Pois é. O número do ramal e o nome da moça estão aqui. - deu o papel para Aiolos. - Ah, peça desculpas pra mãe dela também.

Aiolos conteu um sorriso inapropriado ao momento. Aldebaran fingiu não ter visto.

Milo ouvia a tudo atento; não duvidava nada que o esquentado colega de trabalho tivesse xingado a mãe de uma pobre recepcionista de hospital que nada tinha a ver com o trabalho deles. Por outro lado, o Karamanlis mais novo devia estar realmente interessado em conversar com quem quer que tivesse "acordado". Conjecturou as possibilidades: um criminoso? Uma vítima? Um devedor?

Por fim, apenas levantou a caneca à boca novamente, considerando internamente se estava ou não sendo muito intrometido ao ouvir a conversa de dois superiores seus.

- Esse Aiolia... Eu juro, já disse várias vezes pra ele aprender a pensar no que ele vai falar. Talvez eu deva puní-lo fazendo-o procurar o arquivo desse caso lá na sala das evidências. - o Karamanlis mais velho falou, derrotado.

A risada de Aldebaran saiu alta e despreocupada.

- O garoto provavelmente vai pedir arrego na hora! Aliás, falando em garotos... - nesse momento, Aldebaran, que parecia ignorar completamente a presença de Milo até então, virou-se para a mesa em que o loiro estava sentado assistindo a toda a conversa. - Quem é o sangue novo aqui, Aiolos? Você ainda não nos apresentou.

Milo foi pego de surpresa. Aiolos olhou-o, parecendo um pouco encabulado também por ter deixado de lado as apresentações.

- Eu sei, grosseria de minha parte. Perdoe-me, quando Shura tira licença eu fico um tanto desmemoriado. - e sorriu condescendente – Aldebaran, nosso detetive Milo Kokinos, transferido da Grécia mês passado. Kokinos, esse é o inspetor Aldebaran Rocha de Kansas City.

- 'Orra... Mais um grego, é? Vamos ter que rever a nacionalidade desse lugar pelo visto. - Aldebaran comentou, ainda sorrindo.

O grego recém-chegado levantou-se de seu assento para cumprimentar adequadamente seu superior, mas Aldebaran ergueu a mão, como se mandasse-o parar.

- Por favor, sem formalidades. Pelo menos não aqui dentro dessa delegacia. - o inspetor falou, sorrindo, e Milo assentiu com a cabeça, ainda meio sem saber o que fazer naquela situação. - Não é por nada não, mas é que eu comecei aqui em Wichita, sabia? Fui cadete, policial, detetive... E algumas coisas eu gostaria que não mudassem.

- Como o senh... - Aldebaran ergueu a sobrancelha. - Como quiser. Desculpe, falta de costume. - o inspetor ao ouvir isto soltou algumas risadas e Milo sentiu que não seria muito difícil deixar as formalidades de lado com Adebaran.

Decidiu expressar sua curiosidade.

- Com licença, eu estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês... - seus superiores apenas esperaram que ele terminasse, logo, não estivera sendo inconveniente. Prosseguiu. - Quem acordou? Foi algum policial?

Fora apenas um palpite às escuras; Milo sabia que provavelmente não se tratava de um policial, pela seriedade com que o assunto estava sendo discutido.

Como se confirmando suas suspeitas, a expressão de Aiolos fechou-se na hora, e Milo sentiu-se engolindo em seco. Ele já havia visto seu capitão sério, mas havia algo a mais naquela expressão do grego mais velho, embora não soubesse o quê exatamente. O inspetor Aldebaran, por outro lado, não mudou de expressão, seu rosto inalteradamente calmo.

Ao invés de Aiolos responder à pergunta do detetive, quem se pronunciou foi Aldebaran:

- Não, Kokinos, na verdade se trata de um civil. Uma possível testemunha.

Milo continuou observando o inspetor falar, seus olhos azuis atentos como forma de demonstrar que ele estava prestando atenção. Aldebaran prosseguiu.

- Você ouviu falar no caso do Massacre de Lincoln Park? - o inspetor perguntou, sentando-se numa cadeira entre a mesa de Aiolos e a de Milo de forma a se acomodar melhor.

- O dos executivos? - foi a resposta de Milo. Conhecia o caso de comentários entre os outros oficiais, mas não sabia muito dos detalhes. - Então aquela tal provável testemunha que encontraram perto do local do crime finalmente saiu do coma?

Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça e não sorria dessa vez. Aiolos, então, levantou-se de repente de onde estivera sentado ininterruptamente durante a manhã toda e caminhou até a janela da sala do Departamento de Homicídios; era uma sala ampla e bastante ventilada, mas agora ele sentia que algo estava o sufocando. Milo estranhou um pouco a ação inusitada. Mas, se o inspetor Aldebaran havia estranhado alguma coisa, não comentou.

Ao invés disso, voltou a fala sobre o caso de Lincoln Park.

- Sim, esse caso é de uns quatro meses antes de você chegar. Tivemos cinco óbitos neste dia e alguns suspeitos primários, mas não tínhamos provas, então tivemos que soltá-los.

- E você acha que o homem que foi encontrado naquele dia vai ter as provas? - Milo perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

- Eu acredito nisso. Seria bom para todos se conseguíssemos pôr um fim nesse caso.

O inspetor olhou fixamente para Aiolos enquanto dizia isso, e Milo compreendeu imediatamente que 'todos' que Aldebaran se referia na realidade era um homem especificamente. O capitão continuava de pé ao lado da mesma janela, mas dessa vez parecia menos ausente. Se virou para os dois com um meio sorriso e respirou fundo para começar a falar o que estivera pensando consigo.

- Detetive Kokinos, eu era o encarregado do caso de Lincoln Park. - explicou o capitão. - Eu mesmo interroguei, um por um, aqueles homens que foram considerados suspeitos.

Deu uma pausa. Suspirou. Continuou sua fala.

- Se tem algo que me frustra até hoje foi não ter conseguido identificar o culpado naquele dia. Talvez, se eu tivesse feito as perguntas certas... Se eu tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção...

Ambos os oficiais presentes na sala com Aiolos sabiam que o melhor a fazer era não falar nada, apenas escutar o desabafo do capitão da patrulha leste, que voltou para a cadeira em que estivera sentado anteriormente, os olhos fixos em algum ponto do chão enquanto ele falava.

- Nesses últimos cinco meses, não tem um dia que eu não lembre da cena que eu vi naquela manhã. Detetive Kokinos, eu assumo que você ouviu falar do _estado_ em que encontramos os corpos?

Milo assentiu com a cabeça. Aiolos, então, continuou a falar.

- Nunca vi cena de crime mais perversa do que aquela. Quem quer que seja o assassino, ele não simplesmente matou aquelas vítimas; ele brincou com elas.

Assim, o capitão concluiu seus comentários. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos até Aldebaran decidir quebrar o gelo.

- Então... _quem_ é mesmo que vai buscar o arquivo do caso lá na sala de evidências?

* * *

><p>E fora aí que Milo decidira se oferecer para a tarefa a fim de ser de alguma ajuda para o caso do qual não participara. Sinceramente? Estava muito arrependido.<p>

O lugar parecia que só era visitado para se jogar algumas caixas e sair. Como ninguém nunca passava mais de cinco minutos naquela sala, ela não possuía mesas ou cadeiras, então Milo tinha de sentar no chão para vasculhar dentro das caixas. Já pela quarta caixa que escolhera, no meio das muitas opções, viu que finalmente parecia ter dado sorte: a maioria das fichas que estava lendo datava do final de 1972, justamente o período em que estava interessado. Agradeceu silenciosamente aos deuses por isso enquanto olhava os nomes, buscando algum que batesse com um dos cinco nomes que Aldebaran e Aiolos haviam lhe entregado.

Encontrou finalmente a caixa com os nomes que procurava, lendo-os um por um para si mesmo.

Misty Lézard. Asterion Larsen. Moses Wenham. Babel Al Hafeez. Algol Habboub.

Os cinco haviam perdido suas vidas na mesma noite. Os cinco até então trabalhavam em postos-chave da extinta Silver Line – Misty sendo o herdeiro _e_ presidente –, que alguns meses atrás fora referência mundial em construção aérea.

- Os cinco estavam hospedados na mesma pousada que seus arqui-rivais comerciais. - Milo pensou em voz alta.

Esse fora um dos comentários mais frequentes na delegacia; ainda quatro meses depois do incidente, era corriqueiro que os oficiais se lembrassem de Lincoln Park. Fora assim que Milo ficara sabendo do caso, em primeiro lugar. Aiolia provavelmente havia lhe contado a história umas seis vezes naquele mesmo mês. Dizia que era muito óbvio que os chefões da Dimensium haviam apagado Misty, que não acreditava que não haviam encontrado uma única prova no lugar, que talvez devessem ter recorrido à força bruta na hora dos interrogatórios.

Nesses momentos em especial, ele se lembrava do Aiolia que conheceu ainda moleque, em Pátra. Algumas coisas permaneciam as mesmas – inclusive, infelizmente, a impulsividade de seu amigo.

Percebeu que estava divagando quando olhou o relógio na parede à sua frente; os ponteiros marcavam exatas seis e meia. Já estava naquela sala há pelo menos duas horas e seu turno terminaria em breve. Apressou-se em recolher a ficha do caso e colocar a caixa de onde a retirara em seu devido lugar – se é que algo naquela sala tinha um lugar definido. Recolheu seu paletó, que jogara em algum canto da sala e abriu a porta, aliviado quando sentiu uma brisa batendo em seu rosto.

Saiu da sala de evidências, deparando-se imediatamente com Aiolia, que se ocupava em encher uma caneca com café no meio do corredor. Sorriu para o amigo, caminhando em sua direção.

- Ei, 'Olia! Soube que você andou xingando umas recepcionistas por aí.

Aiolia fez uma careta que indicava que ele já ouvira aquele comentário vezes o suficiente naquele dia. O que significava, percebeu Milo, que ele já estava severamente arrependido – e que Aiolos já havia lhe passado um carão digno.

- Cala a boca, Milo. - e olhou para seu colega, confuso, a expressão de raiva desaparecendo. - Ué? Acho que é a primeira vez que tu não tá vestindo teu uniforme todo certinho.

Milo olhou para si mesmo e constatou que, realmente, Aiolia estava certo. Seu geralmente impecável uniforme estava um pouco amassado e provavelmente um tanto quanto empoeirado de ficar sentando no chão. A camisa branca tinha várias manchas de suor, o paletó estava pendurado no braço esquerdo e a gravata estava desfeita. Torceu o nariz para o caos em que se encontrava, mas decidiu que isso não era importante no momento. Saindo dali de onde falava com Aiolia, iria apenas entregar o caso na mesa de Aiolos e ir embora para seu apartamento o mais rápido possível.

- É, deve ser. - e lembrou que Aiolia era irmão de Aiolos, afinal. Não precisaria se locomover toda a estação até a sala do capitão, que era do outro lado do prédio. - Ei, 'Olia, tu podes entregar isso pro teu irmão? Ele pediu pra eu localizar essa ficha lá na sala de evidências. - e estendeu a ficha para o outro grego.

Aiolia leu a ficha, mas não a pegou da mão de Milo. Ao invés disso, apenas perguntou:

- É do caso Lincoln Park?

- Sim. - Milo respondeu, meio impaciente de ter que ficar segurando a ficha e um tanto quanto ansioso por um banho.

- Então fica com ela. - Aiolia falou, deixando sua caneca, agora sem café, no balcão. Milo franziu o cenho. - Meu irmão te botou na chefia do caso. - explicou, sem rodeios. - Ele disse pra eu te avisar isso, por que amanhã mesmo vamos ao Meadowlark.

Milo não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para Aiolia, boquiaberto. Definitivamente, não estava esperando por isso.

- Então, _chefinho_, oito e meia lá no Meadowlark. - Aiolia falou, iniciando a caminhada para cumprir seu turno. Virou-se para Milo antes de pegar o corredor oposto ao da saída - Não se atrasa, ok?

E, sorrindo, Aiolia saiu das vistas de Milo, que apenas ficou observando a ficha em suas mãos; um caso que ouvira falar um mês inteiro e que agora era o encarregado principal. Pensou consigo mesmo se era só impressão sua ou suas costas realmente estavam mais pesadas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sede da Dimensium Aicraft, 127ª Rua, Wichita – mesmo dia, mais tarde<span>_

Tudo o que Camus desejava agora era um banho. Tivera um dia cheio; na reunião anterior, Saga finalmente conseguira fechar contrato com o que havia restado da presidência da Silver Line e eles agora detinham todas as ações que um dia foram de Misty. Todos os departamentos da Dimensium entraram num feriado auto-proclamado, passando o dia festejando pelo grande contrato que agora os colocava na ponta do mercado aéreo nacional.

Todos os departamentos menos um.

Aparentemente, cada um daqueles contratos que Saga havia feito os acionistas assinarem precisava da rubrica do chefe do departamento de Recursos Humanos. No caso, Camus.

O francês jurou pra si mesmo que se fosse obrigado a escrever Camus Albert novamente, jogaria sua mesa pela janela do sétimo andar. Foram centenas de contratos assinados, pelo menos três por acionista. A Silver Line havia sido realmente uma grande empresa – muito embora agora fosse apenas, para Camus, uma grande encheção de saco.

Não que ele não tivesse sido beneficiado com a compra; na realidade, podia-se dizer que **toda** a Dimensium havia lucrado imensamente com aquele contrato – talvez mais até do que Camus imaginava. Não seria um simples contrato normal que faria Kanon ficar cantarolando durante boa parte do dia, ou Afrodite despertar de sua apatia quase permanente para cumprimentar os membros de Recursos Humanos – que nunca haviam recebido sequer um 'bom dia' do chefe do departamento ao lado. Definitivamente as ações da Silver Line eram bastante valiosas.

Olhou cansado para a última pilha de papéis que não estava assinada; poderia até deixar esses para o dia seguinte, mas seu maldito senso de responsabilidade o mandava concluir logo essa tarefa. Sabia que não iria relaxar enquanto não se visse livre daquilo; com um suspiro, pegou a folha que estava no topo da pilha.

Passos foram ouvidos do corredor que dava para sua sala, despertando-o de suas divagações. Continuou fixo em seus papéis até ouvir o som da pesada maçaneta sendo girada, fazendo um barulhinho característico ao qual Camus já estava bem habituado.

- Oh? Ainda aqui, Camus? - seu visitante disse, surpreso.

O ruivo levantou seu rosto para encarar um homem loiro que era, afinal, a razão de ele estar ali até aquela hora. Uma pessoa normal demoraria para diferi-lo de seu irmão idêntico, mas Camus geralmente acertava identificá-lo com facilidade; ao contrário de Kanon, que provavelmente teria entrado rindo e o chamando de workaholic sem vida social, Saga pareceu ter aprendido bem o conceito de educação e_ 'não cutuque o francês estressado'_.

- É, - respondeu Camus, voltando sua atenção para os papéis novamente – ainda estou por aqui. Digamos que estou tendo um tempo difícil com toda essa papelada.

Saga lhe lançou um olhar solidário.

- Sinto muito, parece que é obrigatória essa burocracia toda. Mas achei que você ia pedir pro Jabu ou pro Ichi assinarem por você. - o grego comentou enquanto olhava para as demais mesas do departamento de Recursos Humanos, atualmente vazias, seus ocupantes habituais já tendo ido embora há um bom tempo.

De fato, poderia ter pedido para seus subordinados assinarem a papelada toda – exceto que isso implicaria neles forjarem sua rubrica. Camus começava a ficar com raiva de si mesmo. Podia ser menos ético; a essa hora, já estaria em sua casa, sem precisar se preocupar com pilhas de papéis e o nome 'Camus Albert' em cima de uma maldita linha.

- Infelizmente, aqui diz 'chefe de departamento de Recursos Humanos'. - falou, o dedo apontando para o papel que acabara de assinar - Esses documentos foram muito eficazes em se dirigirem a mim; não consigo delegar aos outros uma tarefa que claramente é minha.

Saga começou a rir baixinho e Camus se perguntou se havia dito algo engraçado. Decidiu ignorar isso e perguntar logo algo que estava o incomodando desde que vira o presidente à sua porta.

- Saga, o que _você_ faz aqui? - foi direto ao ponto. - Não é por nada, mas eu não acho que você tenha vindo aqui só para jogar conversa fora.

- Astuto como sempre. - o presidente da Dimensium sorriu com o canto da boca, mas o sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. - Na verdade, tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe contar. Fiquei sabendo só hoje, mas achei que você gostaria de ser deixado a par dos fatos.

Nesse momento, Camus terminava de assinar o penúltimo papel, mas esqueceu a caneta e a folha em um canto da mesa para poder prestar atenção no que Saga iria falar.

- Então conte; afinal, o que aconteceu de tão importante que você desceu dois andares para vir me ver? - disse, interessado em saber o que incomodava o grego àquele horário.

Saga observou toda a sala de cima a baixo. Parecia distraído, mas Camus sabia que ele estava apenas tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- Um amigo meu que trabalha no hospital Meadowlark me ligou hoje de tarde.

Camus aguardou o resto da fala de Saga em silêncio. O grego continuou:

- Você se lembra do homem que a gente salvou _naquele_ dia?

O tom de Saga não dava margens a interpretações dúbias; ele estava se referindo ao maldito dezessete de dezembro do ano anterior. O dia de Lincoln Park. Algumas memórias voltavam à mente de Camus, envolvendo cinzas, Kanon desmaiado, papéis voando em várias direções e um livro picotado no chão.

- Como esquecer disso, não é? Lembro, lembro, um loiro do cabelo comprido, não? - e então Camus lembrou-se do estado semimorto em que o encontraram naquela noite. - Alguma novidade do estado de saúde dele?

A expressão de Saga lhe dizia que fora exatamente isso o que ele viera discutir.

- Parece que ele acordou. Shion não soube dizer muito bem como está o quadro dele, mas acha que está fora de risco. - o tom do grego era monótono mas Camus sabia que ele estava apenas _tentando_ parecer completamente calmo; ainda não dissera tudo o que queria.

Mais silêncio. Camus olhou com o canto dos olhos para a pilha terminada de assinaturas em cima de sua mesa; lembrou rapidamente que elas se destinavam a comprar a Silver Line.

A empresa de Misty e de todos aqueles homens assassinados.

- Camus, quero só lhe avisar... Com a testemunha acordada, pode ser que eles reativem o caso. Na verdade... - disse, dirigindo-se à porta da sala de Camus – ...tenho _certeza_ que irão reativar. Só fique atento que ainda essa semana deverão nos chamar para depor.

O francês optou por não perguntar de onde Saga tirava essa certeza; sabia que o grego tinha lá suas conexões. De repente, entendeu o porquê de Saga ter vindo justamente ao departamento de Recursos Humanos.

- Certo, já entendi. - disse, pegando sua agenda de dentro de uma gaveta em sua escrivaninha. - Vou deixar o Amamiya em alerta para caso precisemos dele essa semana.

Saga sorriu, agradecido.

- Hoje está tarde, mas acho que não seria ruim se você conseguisse entrar em contato com ele amanhã mesmo para agendar uma reunião. - e Saga completou, antes de fechar a porta: - Quanto mais cedo, melhor. Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

O barulho da porta se fechando foi o único som audível no escritório por um bom tempo. Camus refletia sobre o que Saga lhe falara; o homem ensanguentado daquele dia finalmente acordara de um coma profundo. A chave do mistério que o andara assombrando por cinco meses.

Pegou a última folha da imensa pilha que assinara durante o dia e escreveu seu nome em velocidade recorde; feito isso, juntou todos os papéis em duas pilhas grandes e as colocou sobre a mesa de Jabu. Agora era só entregar esses papéis ao banco e a Dimensium seria a nova dona da Silver Line Aerial Building. Segurou um bocejo; o sono e o cansaço já estavam consumindo-o, mas ele teria ainda quinze minutos dirigindo até sua casa, em Oaklawn [1],

Apanhou o paletó, jogou a agenda de contatos de qualquer jeito em sua pasta e abriu a porta para sair. Olhou de relance para o logo azul e branco da Dimensium no topo da porta, a conversa que tivera com Saga dez minutos atrás ainda fresca em sua memória.

Deu de ombros. Fechou a porta e girou a chave duas vezes para trancá-la; após fazer isso, caminhou em direção ao elevador que o levaria até o subsolo, onde seu Caronet sedã cinza o aguardava. Apertou o botão preto que chamava o elevador e aguardou pacientemente ele deslocar-se do nono andar até o sétimo, onde ele estava. Quando as portas metálicas se abriram, constatou com surpresa que não era o único ainda na Dimensium.

A surpresa maior era _quem_ estava ali ainda, às dez e meia da noite de um _domingo_.

- Não esperava ver logo você por aqui tão tarde, G...

Não terminou a frase.

- Ah, cala a boca. De vez em quando eu trabalho. - Máscara da Morte o interrompeu; Camus decidiu ignorar a grosseria; já era algo corriqueiro vindo do italiano. - Saga me mandou terminar de elaborar o plano mensal do departamento Financeiro pra hoje. 'Inda agora ele tava lá, fungando no meu cangote e reclamando. Tem hora que não sei quem é mais medonho, se é ele ou aquela tentativa de ser humano que ele chama de irmão.

O francês apenas ouvia calado seu colega reclamar, mas a lembrança do nome de Saga o alertava o tempo todo para o aviso que recebera alguns minutos antes. Lembrou-se que o italiano também era um suspeito e decidiu que seria prudente avisá-lo.

- Saga falou com você sobre a ligação que ele recebeu do hospital hoje?

Apesar do italiano não ter demonstrado claramente, Camus percebeu pelo sorriso que se levantava no canto da boca de Máscara da Morte que, sim, ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Sobre o cara que ele e o Dite acharam naquele dia? Falou. Diz que tá preocupado com a polícia vindo atrás da gente, imagem da empresa e um blablabla enorme. - o chefe do departamento financeiro da Dimensium soltou um imenso bocejo. Não pediu desculpas, apenas continuou a falar. - Nem ouvi direito. Se quer saber, eu duvido muito que os policiais vão continuar naquele caso. Já tem o quê, seis meses?

- Cinco. - Camus o corrigiu rapidamente.

- Pois é, isso aí. Eles devem ter coisa mais importante pra fazer do que ficar enchendo a paciência de alguns executivos. E sobre a imagem da empresa... - sorriu, a malícia muito evidente em seu rosto. – Eu achei que aquele caso até que nos ajudou, se quer saber.

- O que te faz pensar isso? - o francês não conseguia acompanhar a lógica de Máscara da Morte; algumas vezes Camus se perguntava se ele realmente passara no teste psicotécnico da empresa ou se chantageara o médico.

- Ora, _mio_ caro, a lei desse mundo é a sobrevivência do mais forte. Você acha que a nossa concorrência vai ousar se meter no nosso caminho agora? - o italiano sacudia a cabeça veementemente, um sorriso imenso mostrando todos os dentes perfeitamente brancos - Não, porque eles nos vêem como _fortes_. Acho até bom eles pensarem que fomos nós que matamos aquele veadinho do Misty.

Camus respirou realmente aliviado quando viu o ponteiro do elevador apontar para o subsolo. O rumo daquela conversa estava começando a deixá-lo realmente desconfortável. Ao abrir das portas metálicas, se apressou em sair do elevador como se de repente tivesse sido acometido por um sentimento de claustrofobia. O italiano saiu calmamente logo atrás dele, não parecendo perceber que estava afugentando o colega de trabalho.

Honestamente, Camus trabalhava com Máscara da Morte há pelo menos dois anos. Sabia que o homem não era bem o sociopata que aparentava, mas de vez em quando sentia que seu apelido sinistro tinha um quê de ser.

- Bem, boa noite. - ele disse, virando-se para o italiano, que já havia lhe dado as costas e se dirigia para o Monaco azul estacionado do lado oposto do subsolo, um dos únicos dois carros ali presentes, o outro sendo o Caronet [2] de Camus.

Máscara da Morte apenas levantou o braço direito, sacudindo a mão num sinal de que ouvira o francês e aquele era o _boa noite_ dele. Camus abriu a porta de seu carro, jogou sua pasta e seu paletó no banco do carona e começou a dirigir com direção a Oaklawn, bastante ansioso por chegar em casa.

Só pela metade do caminho é que Camus foi perceber que Máscara da Morte havia descido do nono andar, onde só havia a sala do presidente e nada mais.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – 16 de abril de 1973<span>_

Milo consultou pela quinta vez seu relógio de pulso: oito e quarenta e cinco. Aiolia estava atrasado – logo ele, que o pedira para ser pontual! Respirou pesadamente, controlando-se para não se estressar tão cedo pela manhã.

Se encostou no seu Chevy Monte Carlo [3] vermelho – primeira aquisição que fez quando chegou na América. Com a mão direita, massageou um ombro tenso; sentia dores nas costas desde o dia anterior, provavelmente efeito de ficar duas horas sentado de mau jeito no chão. Ao se lembrar da tarde que passara na sala de evidências, olhou a ficha policial que trazia na mão.

Passara a noite lendo aquela ficha e provavelmente sabia tudo o que estava escrito nela de cor e salteado. Leu as transcrições dos depoimentos, tinha os dados completos de cada um dos suspeitos e várias fotos do local do crime. Contudo, havia algo que estava faltando.

Os dados da testemunha, e, principalmente, seu depoimento.

Foi interrompido de seu transe por uma voz chamando seu nome à distância. Virou-se para ver Aiolia do outro lado da St. Oliver, um buquê de rosas amarelas chamando sua atenção. Franziu o cenho; aquela cena bizarra de um homenzarrão gritando por ele com flores nas mãos estava começando a dar na vista. Quando o detetive veterano conseguiu atravessar a rua e se direcionar até onde ele estava parado com seu Chevy, Milo foi rápido em comentar.

- Flores, 'Olia? Não sei se você reparou, mas, apesar da foto deixar dúvidas, tem 'masculino' escrito ao lado do nome do tal de Shaka. - disse, uma risadinha maldosa nos lábios.

Aiolia apenas deu de ombros.

- Você logo vai entender. Agora vamos entrando, já deixamos eles esperando tempo demais.

Milo pensou em argumentar que fora Aiolia quem deixara todos esperando, mas resolveu simplesmente ignorar o assunto por enquanto. Estava mais interessado em ouvir o que Shaka teria a dizer para eles sobre o caso de Lincoln Park. Sentiu um frio na barriga e percebeu que já estava nervoso; era a primeira investigação que ele liderava desde que chegara em Wichita.

Subiram as escadarias que davam para o Hall principal do Meadowlark, e Milo teve que parar para admirar a arquitetura do lugar; tinham muitas referências gregas naquelas colunas e nos detalhes das paredes. Bastante incomum para um hospital. Lembrou-se que o lugar fora construído por um japonês e toda aquela informação fez menos sentido ainda.

- A recepção fica logo ali. - o jovem Karamanlis apontou, chamando sua atenção para o balcão onde três moças estavam sentadas.

Milo lembrou-se da recepcionista com que Aiolia falara ao telefone, que provavelmente estaria pouco satisfeita em vê-los ali hoje.

- 'Olia, qual delas é a que você xingou? - perguntou, curioso pra saber o rosto da pobre moça que fora ofendida gratuitamente.

Aiolia fez uma careta, pelo visto irritado consigo mesmo pelo acontecido.

- Aquela do meio. - disse, antes de continuar a falar, num tom de derrota. - E sim, eu sou o maior idiota.

E ele era mesmo. A jovem ruiva sentada no meio do balcão era um espetáculo de mulher; linda, corpo bonito e cara de quem sabia diferenciar estalagmites de estalactites. Leu o nome escrito no papel que Aldebaran havia dado a Aiolia; então, o nome dela era Marin.

_Agora sim_, pensou Milo, _ele entendia o por quê de Aiolia estar arrependido_. Por que ele **estava** arrependido, mas duvidava que fosse realmente por que o esquentadinho achava que sua conduta estava errada. Aiolia era orgulhoso e raramente admitia que estava errado assim, facilmente. Mas o buquê de rosas amarelas estava ali por um motivo.

- Bem, você vai na frente. Tente não xingar a avó dela enquanto pede desculpas. - Milo disse, rindo, enquanto procurava naquele enorme hall um lugar para se sentar.

- Vá se foder. - mas apesar da aparente irritação na voz, Aiolia sorriu.

Milo observou o amigo se afastar, desviando seu olhar assim que Aiolia alcançou o balcão. Passou então a rastrear o local com seus olhos azuis, procurando algo que fosse anormal naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Nada parecia fora do lugar; as pessoas pareciam até mesmo _alegres_, se é que isso era possível num hospital. Sentou-se numa fileira de cadeiras encostadas na parede do Hall e apenas ficou observando o movimento, sem prestar real atenção em nada ou ninguém.

Detestava hospitais. Desde mais novo, ainda em Pátra, ele se sentia pra baixo quando entrava em um. Tinha certeza que a única coisa que o impedia de estar com a velha sensação de agonia era aquele imenso nervosismo com o caso que tinha em mãos. Olhou em volta, como se esperasse ver a qualquer momento um homem loiro chamado Shaka andando pelo hall do Meadowlark e percebeu que era um pensamento bastante estúpido. Se o cara estava em coma há cinco meses praticamente, não conseguiria nem andar direito.

Novos cabelos ruivos o chamaram de volta para a Terra.

Milo pensou que pertencessem a uma outra mulher, apesar de curtos, por que o rosto fino que eles emolduravam tinha traços bastante delicados, nórdicos até. Mas o corpo... O corpo era de homem. Um homem muito imponente, que se dirigia até a saída do Meadowlark, o terno cinza impecavelmente passado, a gravata listrada em seu devido lugar, mesmo sendo verão e Wichita enfrentando temperaturas de quase quarenta graus.

Os olhos castanhos do ruivo encontraram com os azuis de Milo. O policial, percebendo isso, imediatamente esboçou um sorriso. O ruivo não sorriu, apenas virou o rosto e caminhou até o estacionamento do hospital.

- Mas que sujeitinho mal educado. - Milo cochichou para si mesmo, um tanto quanto contrariado. Checou seu próprio vestuário; trabalhava à paisana naquele dia, mas sua camisa social branca estava adequadamente enfiada dentro da calça de alfaiataria preta. Seus cabelos loiros e curtos haviam sido lavados naquela manhã e estavam bem penteados. Concluiu que o problema não era sua aparência.

Não era exibido, mas sabia que era bonito. Ou pelo menos dentro do padrão. Mas antes que se aprofundasse nessa linha de pensamento, notou Aiolia sacudindo um braço, uma mensagem silenciosa sendo passada para o amigo com os olhos.

_ Missão solo quase cumprida, vamos à missão coletiva!_

Milo suspirou, observando a cena; Aiolia parecia estar indo bem, mas a expressão um tanto quanto contrariada da recepcionista ruiva indicava que ele já estava saturando-a. Com mais atenção, viu que ela havia deixado o buquê de rosas amarelas ao seu lado no balcão, e sorriu por pelo menos uma vitória do amigo.

- Que é, 'Olia? - falou, mais interessado se o amigo havia afinal conseguido convencer a moça a deixá-los falar com Shaka.

- A senhorita Marin disse que a gente pode subir...

- Não quero meu nome envolvido nisso, tá me ouvindo, senhor Aiolia? - Marin o interrompeu, nervosa, imaginando se mais alguém havia os ouvido.

- ...desde que a gente fale primeiro com um tal de Doutor Stavros, da psiquiatria. - continuou Aiolia, como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. - Não se preocupe, senhorita Marin, que eu cuido direitinho disso.

Milo conteve a vontade de rir, vendo Aiolia todo pomposo jogando charme pra cima da recepcionista. Pelo menos parecia estar funcionando, ainda que levemente; Marin não havia jogado nenhum objeto no grego, o que provavelmente significava que ela estava um pouco tocada pelas flores e pelo pedido de desculpas.

- Muito bem, Stavros, é? - ele disse, fazendo anotações mentais para decorar o nome do homem a quem deviam procurar. - Marin, muito obrigado, nem sei como lhe agradecer. - Milo falou, vendo, então, a recepcionista ficar bastante encabulada.

- Não há de quê. - ela disse curtamente, voltando ao seu trabalho na recepção após indicá-los o elevador, onde eles deveriam seguir para o segundo andar do hospital. - Falem com o doutor Mu Stavros; se pedirem informações irão chegar facilmente até ele. - foi o que dissera antes de se virar para um senhor que perguntava por um pneumologista.

- Ei, falo contigo mais tarde, tá bom? - Aiolia gritou para a recepcionista, já quase dentro do elevador, e Milo novamente teve de conter o riso quando ela não respondeu nada.

* * *

><p>- Não vou comer nada agora, não adianta.<p>

Um homem loiro negava o prato de comida que fora colocado ao seu lado direito, embora seu rosto estivesse voltado para a esquerda. Os olhos, semicerrados, escondiam orbes azuis que estavam agora inutilizadas. Ikki suspirou, impaciente; Shaka era um homem de personalidade difícil. Havia alguns momentos em que o enfermeiro chegava a _desejar_ que ele voltasse ao coma em que estivera nos últimos meses.

_Pelo menos_, pensou o residente, _ele ficava calado e não podia dizer 'não' pro soro_.

- Deixe de ser tão fresco, ordens são ordens. - Ikki disse, uma veia saltando em sua têmpora. Ele já não era muito paciente normalmente; o fato daquela ser a quinta vez em dois dias que Shaka fazia aquela cena o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- Ordens de quem? Alguém está mandando você ser minha babá? - o loiro reclamou, o tom dizendo com todas as letras_ "__me erra__"_.

Ikki contou mentalmente até cinco, que era o máximo que ele conseguia exercer sua paciência.

- Infelizmente, sim; **tem** gente me mandando ser sua babá, e olha que esse nem é o meu emprego. - disse, olhando resignado para o prato intocado e o homem rabugento que estava sentado no leito hospitalar. - E eu estou por um fio de dizer _exatamente __isso_ pro meu chefe e ser automaticamente demitido, então, pela sua santa mãe que te pariu e pelo meu emprego, come essa porcaria.

Shaka não havia digerido muito do que Ikki dissera, mas a última parte, aparentemente, havia lhe feito refletir; infelizmente, não foi a reflexão que Ikki esperava.

- Engraçado você mencionar minha mãe. Não lembro de como ela era. - divagou, ignorando de propósito a parte da comida.

_Um... dois... três... quatro..._

- Ah, que legal, também não lembro da minha, é muito triste isso, choro todas as noites agarrado ao meu travesseiro. Agora que já trocamos confidências e choramos nossas mágoas um para o outro você vai comer?

Shaka torceu o nariz para a grosseria. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao do cheiro da comida, agora muito mais evidente.

- Não. - o loiro disse, o tom arrogante não passando despercebido.

Fora a gota d'água.

- ARGH. Tudo bem, desisto. - o residente declarou, as narinas infladas de raiva – Se _alguém_ ficar todo desnutrido e precisar de soro, eu vou ser o primeiro a dizer que eu avisei.

Saiu do quarto 205 batendo a porta com vontade, seu rosto lívido espantando as três enfermeiras que estavam no corredor conversando, os passos apressados levando-o o mais longe que podia do paciente que deveria estar vigiando.

Shaka sabia que estava irritando o enfermeiro a troco de nada, mas realmente não sentia vontade de comer. Uma vez ouvira que a vontade de comer era por que os humanos sentiam vontade de viver. Se era assim, então Shaka não sentia mais nenhuma vontade de viver. Por outro lado, não considerava a hipótese do suicídio; achava que os humanos não tinham esse poder sobre a vida. Sage lhe ensinara isso.

Lembrar de Sage o fez se sentir mal.

A primeira coisa que ele perguntara para os enfermeiros que estavam cuidando dele fora o que havia acontecido com seu guardião. A resposta fora um baque: Sage estava desaparecido desde o dia em que Shaka foi levado ao hospital. Ninguém na estalagem soubera dizer aonde ele poderia ter ido e aparentemente a polícia continuava sem pistas.

O pensamento do mestre Sage desaparecido somado com a cena que vira no chalé cinquenta e dois o deixou bastante enjoado. Decidiu simplesmente não pensar mais nisso.

Tentou pensar em outras coisas, mas o beep incessante das várias máquinas que deveriam estar pelo quarto o incomodava profundamente. Duas noites antes, ele tentara levantar de seu leito para desligar as máquinas, mesmo sem enxergá-las direito; descobrira, então, que não tinha forças sequer para andar. Parecia que havia desaprendido a fazer isso. Os médicos o encontraram caído no chão e ele teve uma febre durante a madrugada, sendo supervisionado desde então todas as horas do dia.

Aquelas pessoas todas em cima dele, vinte e quatro horas por dia; ele sentia que em pouco tempo chegaria à beira da insanidade.

Passos calculados vinham do corredor, deixando-o em alerta. Shaka já estava acostumado àquela frequência de pisadas; eram passos calmos, mas decididos. Quando sentiu que os passos já estavam suficientemente próximos, falou:

- Não adianta, doutor, não vou comer.

Mu suspirou. O 205 estava se mostrando muito pior de lidar do que os demais pacientes – e isso incluía um menino suicida e um piromaníaco. Repensara várias vezes antes de manter Ikki como supervisor dele, mas parecia que, realmente, só o residente conseguia fazer ele botar algumas colheradas na boca. Hoje, nem mesmo Ikki havia tido sucesso e isso começava a frustrar o psiquiatra.

- Eu imaginei. Depois conversaremos sobre isso. - pensou se daria uma bronca em Shaka ou em Ikki. Mas o assunto que ele veio tratar era outro. - Na verdade, tenho visitas para você.

_Isso_ pareceu surpreender bastante 205.

- Visitas? - ele perguntara, não muito certo de que ouvira direito. Por instinto, seus olhos se arregalaram, mas nada mudou.

Continuou vendo apenas preto.

- Só não sei se serão do seu agrado. - Mu disse, seu tom indicando que ele não podia se importar menos com quem Shaka gostaria de receber ou não. - Eu pedi para eles esperarem que Ikki já os traria para cá.

- Que tipo de visitas? - insistiu, curioso.

Mu observou o enfermeiro caminhar do início do corredor branco até a sala 205, dois policiais loiros seguindo-o atrás. Fez uma cara de desgosto. Odiava policiais em seu corredor; eles costumavam inspirar medo nos pacientes e isso não ajudava em nada no seu trabalho. Por outro lado, após ouvir a história dos dois, sentiu que talvez 205 precisasse daquilo para seu tratamento progredir. Era arriscado – mas valia a pena.

Virou-se para o paciente, que ainda aguardava sua resposta.

- Daquelas visitas que você nunca costuma gostar de receber. - e, dizendo isso, caminhou na direção oposta à do grupo que se dirigia até ali.

Ikki fez sinal para que Milo e Aiolia parassem quando viu Mu se aproximando. O psiquiatra apenas encarou os policiais, o olhar apático, e se virou para seu subordinado.

- Eles têm meia hora. Você vai ficar na sala com eles o tempo todo. - o residente abriu a boca para protestar, mas Mu levantou a mão para impedir que Ikki falasse. - Isso são ordens. Eu já conversei com esses dois sobre as condições do 205.

Dito isso, O doutor Stavros continuou seu caminho até sua sala, decidido a esquecer um pouco o estresse a que 205 e aqueles policiais o estavam submetendo; ao mesmo tempo, ele se perguntava quais seriam os frutos daquele encontro.

Milo e Aiolia olharam com expectativa para o homem de cabelos castanhos que estava servindo de guia para eles, que havia, se possível, ficado ainda mais rabugento que antes; aparentemente, a relação chefe-subordinado ali não era das mais pacíficas. Ikki prosseguiu seu caminho, andando dez metros até chegar ao quarto que procurava.

- Aqui é o quarto 205. Vou logo avisando que esse homem só não morde por que ele não consegue ver vocês. - disse, entrando no quarto e sentando-se numa cadeira que estava localizada num canto isolado próximo ao banheiro. Cruzou as pernas e passou a observar o dia que fazia lá fora, não muito interessado na conversa que iria se seguir.

Shaka havia ouvido o que dissera, aparentemente, por que torceu o rosto, contrariado. Não reconheceu as vozes daqueles homens quando eles estavam andando pelo corredor; começou a apertar seus polegares, algo que fazia nas raras vezes que ficava ansioso.

Os detetives fitaram o quarto em que sua testemunha estava internada; além do leito – onde Shaka estava sentado, expressão ilegível e bastante calado - e das máquinas de monitoramento, não havia muita coisa para se ver. Uma enorme janela de frente pra porta estava aberta, deixando uma brisa aliviante entrar no quarto. Um vaso, ao lado da cama, guardava algumas camélias frescas. Aquele quarto não parecia uma sala de interrogatório, mas iria ter de servir.

Por fim, Milo decidiu cortar o silêncio.

- Bom dia. Eu sou o detetive Milo Kokinos e esse é meu colega, detetive Aiolia Karamanlis. - ele disse, logo se tocando que Shaka não poderia ver Aiolia. Fez um sinal exasperado para que Aiolia se apresentasse por si só, que ele demorara uns segundos para entender.

- Ah, sim, bom dia, sou o detetive Aiolia Karamanlis. - disse rápido, controlando seus nervos ao ver que Ikki ria da cara dele.

Shaka, obviamente, não notara a comoção; na verdade, sequer parecia ter mudado de expressão, embora seus traços tivessem se anuviado um pouco. Milo observou o loiro, que, mesmo preso ao leito de um hospital, conseguia transmitir uma estranha graciosidade. Aparentemente, ela vinha junto de certo desdém.

- Ora... policiais? Não estava esperando essas visitas. - Shaka disse, aparentemente conformado; seu sorriso arrogante denunciou que sim, ele estivera esperando por isso.

- Sinto se estamos incomodando... - Milo começou a falar, mas foi drasticamente interrompido.

- Estão. Bastante. Não ando muito disposto para conversas esses dias. - Shaka disse, a arrogância muito transparente agora no seu jeito de falar. Aiolia imediatamente fechou a cara e parecia que ia dizer algo, mas Milo fez um gesto para que ele se contivesse.

- … mas nós precisamos lhe fazer somente algumas perguntas rápidas. - continuou, fingindo que não havia sido grosseiramente cortado em sua fala alguns segundos antes. - Se o senhor cooperar, em vinte minutos poderá se ver livre da gente.

Shaka pareceu considerar. Jogando para trás dos ombros algumas mechas de cabelo loiro que caíam por cima de seu rosto, decidiu que não faria mal cooperar por vinte minutos.

- O que querem saber? - suspirou, resignado.

- Conte-nos tudo o que lembrar da noite em que o senhor foi atacado. - Milo pediu, decidindo que não saberia o que falar se não fosse direto. - Com quantos detalhes você conseguir lembrar. - adicionou.

O atual habitante do quarto 205 do Meadowlark ficou imediatamente tenso. As imagens mentais que tentara bloquear naqueles três dias em que estivera acordado pareciam querer ser libertadas, todas de uma vez. Teve lampejos da cena que visualizou naquela fatídica noite, e seu mundo, que estava completamente preto, ficou vermelho-vivo.

Abriu os olhos para tentar se livrar da visão, mas ainda estava completamente cego. Sua têmpora começou a latejar e ele sentiu que todo o esforço mental que vinha fazendo para não se lembrar estava o desgastando.

Fora quase meio minuto até ele conseguir parecer calmo o bastante para responder o detetive Kokinos.

- Sinto muito, senhores, mas vocês estão com azar hoje. - disse, sua voz o mais apática possível. - Eu não quero, e nem vou, falar sobre aquela noite.

Milo abriu a boca em sua surpresa, enquanto Ikki, já bem familiar com o jeito antipático de Shaka, apenas balançava a cabeça como quem já esperava por aquilo.

- Como é? - foi tudo o que Milo conseguiu dizer.

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Não tenho nada pra falar para vocês. Quando o médico me perguntou, eu não respondi; não vejo nenhum motivo para eu arir alguma exceção para a polícia. Já podem parar de perder seu tempo aqui. - o loiro disse definitivamente indisposto a cooperar.

Milo Kokinos já vira muitas pessoas não se intimidarem ao falar com a polícia, mas poucas haviam tido atitudes tão terriveis quanto Shaka. Nos sete anos de polícia que ele tinha na bagagem, o interrogado sempre falava. Mas não esse.

E isso era péssimo.

Shaka era a única testemunha da qual eles dispunham; se ele se recusasse a falar, o caso estaria arquivado novamente. Milo não podia se ver agora, mas sabia que sua reação estava sendo pouco louvável. Mas ainda assim, a pior reação fora a de Aiolia.

- O quê? - Aiolia exclamou, não entendendo bem o que acontecera. Um civil havia acabado de dizer que não iria cooperar com investigações policias por que não _queria_? - Ora, seu viado filho de uma p...

- Aiolia. - Milo não disse mais nada, apenas subiu o tom de sua voz. Viu que o amigo ia começar a perder a compostura e eles não podiam arriscar isso; não dentro de um hospital.

- Não vou ficar calminho vendo essa mocinha achar que sabe alguma coisa da vida e ficar atrapalhando o meu trabalho, o seu e o do meu irmão! - e dizendo isso, Aiolia se aproximou rapidamente de Shaka, segurando-o pela gola da sua camisola hospitalar, erguendo-o em seguida. - É o seguinte. Você não cooperando nós nunca vamos saber quem matou aqueles homens. São homens que nunca vão ser vingados.

- Aiolia, largue esse homem. - Milo via enquanto em questão de segundos a situação saía de seu controle. Tentou forçar Aiolia a soltar o paciente, mas o braço que estendera para pará-lo foi rebatido de volta para si com violência.

- É um pensamento ridículo esse, - Shaka falou, calmamente, como se desafiando Aiolia a agredí-lo. - de que os mortos querem ser vingados. Os únicos que querem vingança, _detetive_, são os próprios vivos.

A resposta do grego à provocação foi apertar mais ainda com a mão a camisola verde de Shaka, sua irritação subindo exponencialmente. O interrogado abriu os olhos azuis com o susto, não sabendo ao certo se iria ser agredido ou não.

- E então? - disse Aiolia, a mão direita segurando o loiro com firmeza. - Vai cooperar ou eu vou precisar te forçar a isso?

Antes que Aiolia pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu seu braço direito ser agarrado com uma força surpreendente. Virou-se, seus olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa ao se deparar com Ikki o encarando, muito sério.

_- Senhor_, - ele disse, a ironia do tratamento respeitoso muito clara em sua voz. - solte o paciente. - Ikki apertou com mais força ainda o braço do policial – Não vou repetir.

Aiolia estava tão chocado com a ousadia que obedeceu o enfermeiro. Após alguns segundos, pareceu se dar conta da reação descabida que teve, o sangue descendo da cabeça.

- S-Sinto muito. - ele desculpou-se, sinceramente envergonhado. Olhou para Milo, que o encarava um pouco assustado, mas não dizia nada; este, por sua vez, soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver a situação novamente sob controle.

Em seguida, Aiolia olhou Shaka, ficando um tanto quanto surpreso que ele não parecia mais assustado; na realidade, ele voltara a assumir a postura arrogante que vinha mantendo no começo da conversa. A diferença é que agora seus olhos estavam abertos, o azul fosco dando a impressão que Shaka o encarava. Essa impressão durou apenas alguns segundos; logo os olhos de Shaka passaram a fitar algum ponto distante, sua cegueira muito aparente.

Ikki caminhou até a porta, fazendo um gesto com as mãos que dizia claramente que a presença dos policiais não era bem-vinda. Em seguida, comentou, ainda sério:

- O tempo de vocês acabou.

Aiolia abriu a boca, mas fechou logo em seguida. Fora culpa dele o péssimo rumo que o interrogatório tomara, e, se Ikki não estivesse por perto, poderia ter sido ainda pior. Porém, antes de se dirigir à porta da sala 205, ele se virou para Shaka, que continuava olhando fixo para o mesmo lugar de antes. Respirou fundo.

Tomou coragem.

- Shaka, - ele disse, e o homem de cabelos compridos inclinou a cabeça levemente para sua direção, indicando que o ouvira. - Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não queria ter sido agressivo nem nada.

Shaka deu uma risada de desdém que Aiolia se esforçou pra ignorar.

- Mas, por favor, considere o que estamos lhe pedindo. - sua voz saiu mais suplicante do que ele queria admitir. - Seja lá quem for que lhe atacou, provavelmente fez _aquilo_ com aqueles homens. E ele está solto.

Nenhuma palavra. Aiolia soltou um suspiro, surpreso quando viu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para encarar seu amigo, que lhe olhava solidário.

- Vamos, 'Olia. Esse homem ainda não está bem. - e deu as costas para Shaka, falando mais baixo, quase murmurando. - 'Tava cedo demais pra isso.

Aiolia parecia relutante, mas terminou por concordar com Milo.

- Certo. - e os dois atravessaram a porta com o número 205, caminhando o longo corredor branco em direção ao elevador.

Ikki apenas esperou eles chegarem ao fim do corredor e fechou a porta. Se virou para Shaka, que agora havia levantado o pescoço como se estivesse observando o teto. Porém, tudo o que seus olhos azuis estavam vendo ainda era preto.

E vermelho.

- Você se machucou? - o enfermeiro decidiu perguntar, quebrando o silêncio; qualquer arranhão em Shaka seria inteiramente culpa dele, e Mu não calaria a boca por um bom tempo.

- Ikki, - Shaka não pareceu ter ouvido a pergunta dele. Ikki ficou mais surpreso por ele ter usado seu primeiro nome, coisa que nunca fizera antes – você acha que eu estou sendo covarde em não querer lembrar de nada?

O residente do Meadowlark franziu o cenho. A pergunta fora a coisa mais pessoal que Shaka já havia lhe perguntado, e Ikki não sabia se seria sábio ser cem por cento sincero.

- Sinceramente? - hesitou um pouco.

- Por favor. - Shaka parecia decidido; se ele pudesse enxergar, com certeza estaria encarando o enfermeiro nos olhos.

E ele pedira sinceridade. _Bem_, pensou Ikki, _ele havia avisado_.

- Sim. Tu 'tá só fugindo. Não é digno de admiração nem nada, mas acho que é normal, sei lá. Se esse foi o jeito que tu arranjou de viver... - e coçou a cabeça. - Mas eu acho patético.

Alguns segundos de silêncio fizeram a frase soar um pouco mais rude do que ele planejara inicialmente. Ikki não tinha a intenção de ser grosso; ele só não se importava em falar a verdade na lata, o que geralmente terminava sendo a mesma coisa. Apesar disso, se Shaka ficou ofendido, ele não demonstrou.

- Entendo. - o paciente disse, o tom de sua voz tão sem emoção que tinha que ser forjado. - Você poderia pegar um papel e uma caneta pra mim?

O pedido pegou Ikki de surpresa.

- Pra quê? Vai desenhar?

Shaka nem se importou em negar a sugestão tola.

- Preciso enviar um recado para aqueles dois policiais. - ele disse, e Ikki ficou novamente surpreso, desta vez com o fato de que Shaka queria mandar cartinhas para um cara que havia acabado de tentar agredi-lo. - Não posso fugir para sempre. Aliás, - Shaka continuou, sentindo a cabeça ia começar a doer novamente. - já nem estou mais conseguindo fugir.

Decidiu que seria besteira contrariá-lo, mas lembrou-se de um detalhe importante.

- E dá pra escrever desse jeito? - fora um pouco rude na referência à cegueira de Shaka, mas ele realmente não sabia como o homem escreveria sem enxergar nada.

- Não se preocupe. - e não adiantava Ikki dizer que ele não estava preocupado, que ele só achava aquilo tudo idiota, por que o maldito Shaka já ia falando de novo. - Eu me acostumei a escrever no breu pro mestre Sage quando ele me pedia; meu mestre achava besteira termos iluminação em casa até eu fazer uns dezesseis anos. Sei escrever sem enxergar, mas não posso escrever sem papel e caneta.

O moreno ouviu com atenção Shaka dar um detalhe de sua vida antes do acidente, o que ele nunca havia feito. Suspirou, sabendo que teria que atender seu pedido.

- Tá certo. Vou pedir pra Miho trazer uma caneta e um papel da recepção pra cá. - prometeu, um pouco insatisfeito em ter que mandar alguém subir dois andares por capricho de Shaka, mas tendo certeza que seu chefe nunca iria emprestar papel e caneta para um paciente.

Mu dizia que não fazia isso por medo que eles escrevessem cartas de suicídio. No início Ikki achara isso plausível, mas começou a perceber que Mu não gostava era de contato com pessoas – o que incluía gente à sua porta pedindo qualquer coisa.

- Bem, - disse, caminhando para o corredor, de onde ligaria para o ramal de Miho – já vou saindo então.

- Ah, Ikki, outra coisa. - Shaka disse de repente, virando-se para o enfermeiro, e pela primeira vez Ikki vira uma expressão menos apática rosto do paciente. - Obrigado; acho que vou querer almoçar hoje.

* * *

><p><em><span>Patrulha Leste da Polícia de <span>Wichita, Rua Edgemoor, Wichita – mesmo dia, mais tarde_

- Resumindo: você praticamente agrediu a testemunha. - a voz de Aiolos parecia ter ecoado pela sala do departamento, mas era apenas impressão de Aiolia; o capitão continuava falando num tom calmo e na altura de sempre, embora claramente decepcionado.

Os oficiais que estavam passando pelo departamento da Homicídios naquela tarde cochichavam entre si, ineficazes em sua tentativa de parecerem discretos. Milo estava sentado em sua mesa, bebericando do café forte que ele mesmo fizera na cafeteria, tentando a todo custo não ver a cena do capitão dando aquela bronca em Aiolia.

Infelizmente para ele, a mesa de Aiolos ficava em frente à sua.

- Sim. - Aiolia disse curtamente, aparentemente certo de que se explicar não iria ajudá-lo a essas alturas; não era a primeira vez que ele perdia a paciência com um interrogado, mas era a primeira vez que o interrogado se encontrava numa cama de hospital.

O Karamanlis mais velho apenas fechou os olhos, provavelmente avaliando internamente se deveria dar ou não uma punição para Aiolia. Se ele o punisse, corria o risco de estar sendo severo demais com ele – Aiolia só havia perdido a cabeça por que a testemunha se recusara a prestar depoimento, o que realmente podia ser considerado um crime. Por outro lado, se não o punisse, os oficiais passariam a comentar que ele estava acobertando o irmão.

Suspirou.

- 'Olia, sinto muito, mas não vou deixar essa passar. - foi sua conclusão. Lhe doeu um pouco ver o rosto nervoso de seu irmão, mas era inevitável, afinal. - Essa semana eu quero que você organize a sala de evidências.

Aparentemente, não era aquilo o que Aiolia estivera esperando, o rosto dele perdendo um pouco a cor ao se lembrar do estado de abandono do lugar. Como Milo comprovara no dia anterior, a sala de evidências do Bureau de Homicídios era o lugar menos desejável de se estar daquela delegacia num verão quente como esse de Wichita.

Seria uma semana bastante dura para Aiolia, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um tanto quanto contrariado.

- Sim, senhor. - e bateu continência, desanimado. Aiolos sorriu; o irmão havia se arrependido; dessa vez, genuinamente.

O burburinho da sala foi cortado por uma voz séria vinda da porta do departamento.

- Capitão, - o oficial Shura Cabrera chamou, olhando fixamente para Aiolos. – ligação de linha civil para o detetive Karamanlis. - e notou algumas pessoas o encarando, na expectativa. - O mais novo. A pessoa se identificou como Marin.

- Puta que p... - Aiolia soltou, lembrando-se que não havia ligado para Marin na saida do hospital. Na confusão com Shaka, esquecera completamente da ruiva.

Seus olhos encontraram com os de Milo, que deu uma risadinha sarcástica. Aiolia pôde ver claramente o que Milo queria lhe dizer.

_Bem feito._

Mas tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar no momento.

- Segura pra mim aí, Shura, que eu já tô indo! - Aiolia pediu. Shura apenas assentiu silenciosamente, saindo da sala tão soturnamente quanto entrou.

Aiolia despejou as coisas em sua mesa de qualquer jeito e andou apressado para o corredor onde ficavam os telefones, quase derrubando o detetive Jamian no processo. Aiolos observava a tudo com o olhar divertido, não entendendo muito bem o que acabara de acontecer. Então ele se virou para Milo, que continuava bebendo seu café e lendo o Eagle [4] do dia. Quis saciar sua curiosidade;

- Então, Milo, quem é Marin?

O detetive levantou os olhos azuis do jornal. Deu uma risadinha, lembrando da cara que Aiolia fizera quando indicara a ruiva no balcão.

- Ah, isso. É a recepcionista do Meadowlark que ele insultou. Infelizmente para o Aiolia, uma enorme gata.

Aiolos riu, entendendo a pressa do irmão em atender o telefone. Aiolia não tinha jeito. Em seguida, olhou a ficha do Lincoln Park que estava do lado de Milo.

- Não conseguiram nada? - ele disse, e Milo não precisou ser um gênio para entender o que o capitão estava perguntando.

- Nada mesmo. - suspirou, a decepção bem palpável em sua fala. – Era mais fácil falar com uma porta do que com esse Shaka.

Aiolos apenas assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Uma pena. - disse o capitão. - Enquanto ele estiver no Meadowlark, vamos ter que ficar no aguardo.

Antes que Aiolos pudesse fazer mais perguntas sobre como havia ido a missão, Aiolia entrou na sala, parecendo quase tão apressado como saíra. O Karamanlis mais novo mantinha os olhos nos dois, mas caminhava rapidamente para sua própria mesa, no fundo do departamento..

- Milo, - falou, jogando uma pilha de documentos em sua pasta de qualquer jeito, provavelmente amassando os papéis enquanto isso. - pega tuas coisas que a gente vai sair daqui a dez minutos. Eu dirijo.

Milo apenas abriu a boca, surpreso. Aiolos voltou-se para seus documentos, decidindo que quanto menos se envolvesse, melhor.

- Endoidou, 'Olia? - exclamou, não entendendo nada. - Marin te rejeitou e agora tu quer sair com qualquer pessoa só pra não ficar sem nada?

Aiolia não se virou para responder nada, o que fez os demais gregos perceberem que o assunto era sério.

- Não, retardado. É o Shaka. - respondeu simplesmente. Observou então Milo e Aiolos voltarem toda a atenção para ele após ele falar aquele nome em especial. - Marin disse que ele quer nos receber agora à noite. - e pegou as chaves de seu carro, dirigindo-se à saída. - Ele vai dar o testemunho. Agora se apressa que vamos sair daqui a nove minutos.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sede da Dimensium Aicraft, 127ª Rua, Wichita – mesmo dia, mais tarde<span>_

Shun Amamiya às vezes se perguntava se fora mesmo uma decisão sábia aceitar o contrato com uma empresa tão grande quanto a Dimensium. O dinheiro era muito bom, claro, e o emprego não o colocava diante de muitos desafios profissionais, para ser bem sincero.

O verdadeiro desafio desse trabalho, ele descobrira logo, era ir para as reuniões e ter que sentar à mesma mesa que os chefes da Dimensium. Shun os achava ótimas pessoas, no fundo – mas um tanto quanto anormais. Seus olhos castanhos miraram dois belíssimos homens loiros, que estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa conversando casualmente. Ou o mais casual que Kanon e Afrodite conseguiam ser.

- O quê? Quer dizer que teu nome _não_ é Afrodite de verdade? - Kanon exclamou, abismado, pensando como é que ele nunca descobrira isso nos cinco anos que conhecia Afrodite.

Afrodite pareceu pensar em quão ridículo Kanon era por considerar aquela hipótese como viável. Apenas deu de ombros, seus olhos mais fixos na mecha de cabelo com que brincava com os dedos.

- Óbvio que não, né? Eu **tive** mãe, por incrível que pareça. - e novamente Kanon fez cara de surpresa, dando a entender que não acreditava que Afrodite realmente tivesse pais, o que Afrodite prontamente ignorou. - Que mãe em sã consciência dá o nome de uma deusa grega promíscua para um filho homem?

O Areleous mais novo fez cara de pensativo.

- Tu diz isso, mas parece gostar do apelido... - Kanon comentou, ainda pouco convencido, como se Afrodite estivesse na verdade pregando-o uma peça.

- Claro. - o chefe do Departamento de Engenharia respondeu, como se fosse óbvio - Ele me cai muito bem, não acha?

Kanon parecia que ia comentar algo, mas terminou concordando. Shun ouvia a tudo, um tanto quanto perdido na conversa e um pouco surpreso por Kanon conhecer uma pessoa por tanto tempo e nunca ter ouvido o nome verdadeiro dela. Mas isso que seria impensável em qualquer outro lugar do mundo era na verdade o comum dentro da Dimensium. O descendente de japoneses olhou no relógio de parede elegante da sala de Saga; já eram sete e quarenta e seis, e ainda faltavam três pessoas para a reunião poder começar.

Por fim, Kanon lembrou-se o que ia perguntar desde o início.

- Pera lá, mas se teu nome não é esse, então qual é? - Kanon estava realmente curioso; sabia que Máscara da Morte era apelido – duh – mas nunca havia pensado que Afrodite também utilizava-se de alcunhas num ambiente profissional.

- HA. Por favor. - foi tudo o que Afrodite disse, rindo, enquanto se levantava para buscar um capuccino da cafeteira de Saga, deixando um Kanon frustrado à mesa.

_Finalmente_, pensou Shun, quando a porta de mogno da sala de Saga foi aberta, três homens adentrando no recinto por ela.

Um ruivo entrou primeiro; Camus, chefe do Departamento de Recursos Humanos e contratante direto de Shun, ostentava um ar que a maioria classificaria como sendo de tédio. Atrás dele vinham o homem conhecido por ali como Máscara da Morte, o chefe do Departamento Financeiro; e, por fim, Saga, um imponente homem loiro que era o presidente da Dimensium e provavelmente o homem mais poderoso de Kansas naquele momento, apesar de não ter muito mais de trinta anos.

Shun já vira muita gente poderosa desde que saíra da faculdade de direito, mas os cinco homens que estavam reunidos naquela sala inspiravam respeito.

- Arrá, eu sabia que íamos chegar atrasados, Saga. - Máscara da Morte soltou, antes de escolher um assento ao lado de Afrodite para sentar. - Podíamos ter deixado aquela papelada pra depois.

- Pra você não fazer? Não, obrigado. - o presidente falou, sério, uma expressão de reprovação para o italiano. Depois se dirigiu aos três que os aguardavam à mesa. - Nos perdoem pela demora. Tínhamos algumas coisas pendentes para assinar...

- Algumas coisas? Tente 'uma pilha de coisas'. - Máscara da Morte resmungou, a mão esquerda massageando o punho direito.

- … para a reunião de hoje. - Saga deixou Máscara da Morte falando sozinho enquanto prosseguia falando. - Obrigado por arranjar um tempo para nós na sua agenda, Shun.

Shun apenas sorriu e disse que não era nada; não era mesmo. Ele praticamente não trabalhava em outro lugar que não fosse a Dimensium. Seus planos para o dia, de encontrar com uns amigos de faculdade, podiam esperar um pouco, em especial quando Camus havia salientado que o assunto era muito sério.

- Bem, ao que interessa. - Saga disse, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que Camus desse início à reunião.

O ruivo levantou-se da cadeira que havia escolhido para se sentar, entre Shun e Saga. Olhou para o estranho grupo que tinha à sua frente; em dois anos na Dimensium, ele só havia visto todos os sócios comparecerem umas quatro ou cinco vezes.

- Fui hoje ao Meadowlark; parece que o homem que Saga e Afrodite encontraram naquela noite passa bem, _mas_ – adicionou, antes que Kanon perguntasse o que aquilo interessava a eles. - a pancada que ele levou deixou ele cego.

Máscara da Morte não se conteve e começou a ter um ataque histérico de risos. Um pouco mais discreto foi Kanon, que apenas levantou os lábios com o canto da boca, um olhar de pura satisfação. Afrodite sorriu também, embora mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Camus e Saga foram os únicos que permaneceram impassíveis, decidindo que ficarem calados seria a melhor saída.

Mas não Shun.

- Qual a graça, senhor? - o jovem de cabelos castanhos olhava muito sério para o italiano sorridente.

Máscara da Morte olhou para Shun, um olhar incrédulo, embora continuasse rindo.

- Qual a graça, você me perguntou? _Qual a graça?_ - e Máscara da Morte parou de ri, mas continuou estampando um sorriso cínico no rosto. - A graça é que agora os policiais tão fodidos, essa que é a graça. Não vão poder fazer reconhecimento visual e chamar a gente praquelas delegacias imundas deles pra fazerem mil perguntas sem sentido. - e se inclinou na cadeira, visivelmente confortável. - Francamente... _Qual a graça?_

Afrodite agora sorria mais abertamente. Camus decidiu intervir antes que Shun respondesse algo que colocasse o emprego – _ou a vida_, pensou, fúnebre – do advogado em risco.

- O fato é que eu só consegui acesso ao lugar por que o enfermeiro responsável por Shaka é irmão de Shun. - disse, reprovando com o olhar a atitude grosseira de Máscara da Morte. - Então os policiais não devem poder interrogá-lo tão cedo. Mas com certeza o farão. - e nesse momento ele encarou os quatro companheiros de empresa, que ficaram um pouco mais sérios nesse ponto.

- Eu também tenho certeza que eles irão reabrir o caso. - Saga manifestou seu apoio a Camus, o que era um sinal para que os outros três guardassem seus comentários para si mesmos. - E foi por isso que eu os convoquei aqui hoje. Pedi para Shun vir aqui por que ele irá nos acompanhar quando as convocações para os interrogatórios chegarem

Os homens ali reunidos de repente sentiram o ar mais tenso. Saga suspirou, virando-se para observar o céu de Wichita, onde já não se via mais resquício do sol.

- E acreditem; - disse, o tom cansado. - essas convocações _vão chegar_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – mesmo dia, mais tarde<span>_

O corredor branco já familiar a eles agora parecia um tanto mais soturno quando se observava-o pela noite. Milo e Aiolia seguiam o doutor Stavros de perto, embora não precisassem de guia dessa vez; desconfiavam que Mu não estaria ali para ser um mero guia. O psiquiatra não mudara de expressão desde que o viram pela manhã; continuava apático e desinteressado. Não fizera uma única pergunta aos dois, o que provavelmente significava que Shaka já havia comentado alguma coisa.

Pararam em frente à porta de número 205.

- Ikki já está de saída, então vocês têm pouco tempo. - o doutor disse, seu tom monótono. - Não quero saber de agressões ao meu paciente mais uma vez, senhor Karamanlis.

Aiolia engoliu em seco e murmurou um _'me desculpe'_, envergonhado. Mu deu as costas pros dois e se dirigiu à mesma sala em que ambos o viram se enfurnar na primeira visita. Se entreolharam por uns instantes, antes de abrirem a porta do quarto.

Ikki estava dessa vez sentado o lado de Shaka, lendo um livro. Milo reparou na capa; era "A Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias".

- Júlio Verne? - ele perguntou, estranhando a escolha; Ikki não lhe parecera uma pessoa com saco para a leitura.

O enfermeiro levantou os olhos do livro, enfim reconhecendo a presença da dupla no quarto, mas não respondendo nada ao comentário de Milo. Shaka, que estava com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro, perturbou-se um pouco com o som das vozes. Tentou sentar na cama; sua primeira tentativa fora um pouco desajeitada, mas a segunda, com uma pequena mão de Ikki, que largara o livro num canto para ajudá-lo, foi bem sucedida.

- Vocês demoraram. - foi o que o loiro disse, mas seu tom parecia mais leve do que estivera pela manhã.

- Sinto muito; houve uma batida em Hillside que nos atrasou quase meia hora. - Aiolia respondeu, cauteloso, não querendo que Shaka se intimidasse com sua presença ali.

Shaka não sabia onde era Hillside; apenas no dia anterior ele descobrira que estava em Wichita. Antes do acidente ele havia visitado a cidade, mas apenas umas poucas vezes, e nunca mais desde que fizera quinze anos. Seu mestre Sage costumava dizer que a cidade era perigosa demais para eles viverem ou passarem muito tempo.

Curiosamente, não foi na cidade que ele sofrera perigo de verdade, mas na floresta em que sempre sentira segurança total.

- Certo. Não importa. - disse Shaka. - Podemos começar logo com o que vocês querem.

- Muito bem, se você acha que consegue... - Milo começou, sendo bruscamente interrompido por Shaka.

- Eu consigo. Não pense que eu sou um fraco que foge dos problemas para sempre. - o paciente falou com certa rispidez, ignorando que Ikki sorria com seu comentário.

Já Aiolia sabia que o melhor que faria ali era ficar calado.

- Vamos começar então. O que você lembra do dia em que você foi atacado? - Milo começou o interrogatório, um bloco de notas e uma caneta em mãos. - Chegou a ver quem lhe golpeou?

A dor de cabeça de Shaka agravou um pouco quando ele se lembrou da sensação que fora levar aquela porrada na nuca.

- Não. O golpe veio de trás. Antes de entrar no chalé, cheguei a ver um vulto, mas estava muito escuro e o homem estava muito longe. Sinto muito. - e parecia que sentia mesmo.

- Está bem. - Ele disse, um pouco decepcionado; tinha uma leve esperança de Shaka ter vislumbrado o assassino, mas sabia que era pouco provável. - Vamos mudar de abordagem. Por quê você foi até aquele chalé naquela noite?

Shaka se ajeitou na cama para falar, forçando um pouco seu corpo a lembrar. Fazia frio naquela noite, mas ele havia meditado e sentira vontade de correr. Deu uma volta pelo Lincoln Park – lembrou de como estava cansado – mas viu que estava ficando muito tarde e teria que acordar cedo pela manhã para servir o desjejum a Sage.

Lembrou dos gritos.

- Eu estava indo pra minha casa, que fica no final da estalagem, perto do lago. Ouvi vários gritos seguidos vindos do chalé cinquenta e dois e não consegui ignorá-los.

Ia prosseguir, mas foi interrompido.

- Espera. - Milo disse, pegando rapidamente a ficha do caso, virando as folhas rapidamente até chegar na que procurava. - Você disse cinquenta e dois?

Shaka franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Sim, disse. - não entendeu a confusão do policial. - É o último chalé, que fica à beira do lago. Onde vocês acharam os corpos, não?

Aiolia decidiu falar pelo seu chefe, que continuava com os olhos arregalados e sem palavras.

- Isso não pode estar certo, Shaka. - disse, ele mesmo bastante confuso com a situação.

- Me desculpe? - Shaka não entendia aonde os policiais queriam chegar.

Milo recuperou a fala nesse momento.

- Nós não encontramos os corpos no chalé cinquenta e dois, - disse, notando que Shaka abria a boca em surpresa, e até mesmo Ikki prestava atenção total para ele. - e sim no chalé trinta e sete.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Oaklawn<strong> ou Oaklawn-Sunview é um bairro/zona residencial que fica próximo ao rio Arkansas.

[2] **Monaco Hardtop** e **Caronet Sedan** eram carros produzidos nos anos 70 pela Dodge, uma divisão da Corporação Chrysler.

[3] **Monte Carlo** foi um carro produzido pela Chevrolet em meados dos anos 70.

[4] **Wichita Eagle-Beacon** é o jornal de maior circulação de Wichita; na época em que a história se passa, ele ainda tinha o Beacon no nome; em 1989 o jornal oficialmente passou a se chamar apenas Wichita Eagle.

* * *

><p>Imensos agradecimentos para latrodectism e tenentism funster, e, claro, para minha sis DailyCreep, pelos IMENSOS reviews de apoio. =3<p> 


	3. O homem da Grécia, o menino da França

**Jigsaw**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation; estou apenas usando a história por questões de entretenimento.

**Observação:** Esta fic é U.A. (universo alternativo). Os sobrenomes utilizados em vários personagens foram retirados da fic _All Along the Watchtower_ , de autoria de latrodectism, com autorização expressa da mesma.

**O conteúdo a ser visualizado é classificado como rating T devido a: violência, linguagem, insinuação sexual** de casais tanto yaoi quanto het. Esta fic tem como casais principais Camus&Milo, Saga&Kanon, Shaka&Ikki e faz menções a diversos outros casais.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: O Homem que veio da Grécia, O Menino que veio da França<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Restaurante Pomme D'or<span>, Rua Kellog, Wichita – noite do dia 16 de abril de 1973_

O Pomme D'or era um restaurante tradicional de grande movimento que abrigava a alta roda da sociedade de Wichita. Seus pratos requintados eram apenas para quem podia bancá-los; ali, uma refeição para apenas uma pessoa não costumava sair por menos de duzentos dólares. Naquela noite de segunda-feira, o movimento estava ainda maior do que o habitual, como se de repente toda a alta roda de Wichita tivesse decidido jantar nesse restaurante; o burburinho de várias conversas ao mesmo tempo estava tão alto que os frequentadores, sem perceber, estavam falando mais alto do que o normal para poderem manter suas conversas.

E havia um grupo que falava mais alto que todos os outros presentes.

- Ao Shun! - um japonês de cabelos castanhos levantou sua caneca de cerveja, por pouco não derrubando a espuma que havia no alto. - Pelo contrato milionário de hoje!

- Seiya, isso não é necessário... - o homenageado falou, bastante encabulado.

- Não, Shun, Seiya está certo. - um homem loiro disse, e uma ou outra pessoa que estivesse observando a conversa não podia deixar de notar a elegância com que ele falava. - Hoje é um dia especial para você, e nós vamos comemorar adequadamente. - dizendo isso, levantou a taça em que estava bebendo seu vinho tinto.

- Isso aí, somos seus amigos e estamos felizes por você, cara. - um homem de longos cabelos compridos e negros e último membro do quarteto que estava sentado àquela mesa disse, levantando também sua caneca de cerveja e se juntando aos dois outros. Não estava mal vestido, mas seus trajes com certeza eram muito mais simples do que os de suas companhias, sua calça jeans meio desbotada e sua camiseta preta contrastando com as camisas sociais do restante da mesa.

Shun sorria, ainda bastante envergonhado, mas sentindo que não tinha como evitar se contagiar pela alegria de seus amigos; terminou por levantar também sua caneca de cerveja para perto das outras. Brindaram, um sonoro _Kampai_ [1] sendo ouvido por todos os que se sentavam ao redor da mesa vinte e um do Pomme D'or, denunciando as raízes parcialmente japonesas de todos os presentes.

O jovem que iniciara o brinde de repente pareceu se lembrar de algo, olhando para os lados antes de perguntar:

- Ué? Cadê o Ikki, Shun? - falou, perguntando pelo irmão mas velho do amigo. - Ele não disse que viria hoje?

- Ele vem. Disse que teve "uns contratempos no hospital com um paciente particularmente difícil_"_, ou foi o que eu entendi. - obviamente, Shun estava deixando de fora as partes mais _coloridas_ da conversa com Ikki; seu irmão, quando queria, conseguia falar mais palavrões do que os piratas que lia em livros.

Seiya apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar procurando o maitre para pedir que enchesse sua caneca novamente com cerveja. A conversa prosseguiu animada na mesa vinte e um; contudo, apesar de continuar sorrindo, Shun volta e meia olhava para a entrada com o canto dos olhos, como se esperando que Ikki fosse aparecer a qualquer momento. Hyoga não ignorou o nervosismo.

- Shun... - ele disse, colocando sua mão sobre a de seu companheiro. Shun foi pego de surpresa pelo gesto, tamanha sua distração. - Ele tá a caminho.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu para o loiro, apertando sua mão. Não queria contar para Hyoga que sua preocupação com Ikki não tinha muito a ver com ele se atrasar para o jantar.

* * *

><p>Após o fim da reunião com o presidente e os demais chefes, Camus pediu para que Shun o aguardasse no departamento de Recursos Humanos. O jovem olhou para seu relógio, preocupado com o horário que havia marcado com seus amigos no restaurante, mas aceitou sem questionar. Aguardou alguns minutos sentado, esperando Camus terminar de conversar alguma coisa com Afrodite e Kanon. Assim que se viu livre, o ruivo entrou no departamento, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si, como somente ele sabia fazer; geralmente qualquer outra pessoa, não acostumado àquele velho pedaço de madeira, fazia-o ranger desnecessariamente.<p>

Não Camus.

- Sinto muito pelo comportamento de Máscara da Morte lá em cima. - ele falou, e Shun se lembrou do quase-confronto que teve com o chefe do Departamento Financeiro. - Sinceramente, tem horas em que não consigo acompanhar a lógica deles.

- Não tem problema. Só acho que vai ficar difícil defendê-los se eles não se comportarem na frente da polícia. - o jovem advogado disse, seu rosto bastante sério. - Ainda que eles sejam inocentes, a atitude deles é um pouco... - não encontrou palavras para concluir sua frase, decidindo não dizer nada.

Camus concordou, e pareceu ficar um pouco tenso. O francês sentou-se em sua mesa, fazendo um aceno com a mão para que Shun se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente, o que ele prontamente obedeceu. Logo que o japonês se sentou, Camus começou a falar.

- Sobre isso. - e Shun não entendeu o que era "isso" a que Camus se referia, mas decidiu esperar que ele terminasse a frase. - Shun, tudo o que vou lhe falar agora é mera suposição, e eu gostaria de poder contar com seu silêncio.

- Claro, senhor. - Shun concordou, o rosto sério. Camus sabia que podia confiar nele.

- Ultimamente eu ando me questionando. - o ruivo começou a falar, os olhos fixos em algum ponto de sua estante de livros. - Naquela noite, não importa o quanto a gente analise a situação, tudo realmente apontava para que um de nós, da Dimensium, fosse o culpado.

- Sim, de fato foi muito difícil convencer a polícia a liberar vocês. - Shun concordou, suas memórias indo novamente para o dezoito de dezembro em que foi retirado da cama às pressas, plenas três da madrugada.

- Eu estive pensando: - e observou o jovem de cabelos cor de linho ouví-lo com atenção. - e se realmente foi um de nós? E se alguém daqui de dentro matou Misty e aqueles outros homens?

Shun pareceu ter levado um baque. Camus sabia que o jovem não era exatamente inocente, mas gostava de ver o lado bom dos outros. Mesmo tendo dificuldades de lidar com um ou outro na Dimensium – em especial tipos como Máscara da Morte –, o advogado provavelmente nunca os considerou capazes de cometerem assassinatos brutais como os que viu em Lincoln Park.

- O senhor realmente acha isso possível? - ele disse, seus olhos bastante sérios.

- Eu não acho mais que seja impossível. - Camus disse simplesmente, seus olhos castanhos agora bem fixos em Shun. - Domingo eu fiquei aqui até tarde e tive uma conversa bastante estranha com Máscara da Morte. - lembrou-se do sorriso do italiano ao mencionar o caso de Lincoln Park. - Shun, eu não gostaria de admitir isso, mas ele parece até mesmo _feliz_ com a morte de Misty.

O advogado apenas concordou, silencioso. Seu rosto parecia neutro, mas Camus sabia que internamente o jovem estava analisando a situação aos mínimos detalhes que pudesse; ele mesmo estivera fazendo isso ainda há pouco. Shun olhou para o logo da Dimensium, seu olhar repousando na figura azul e branca antes de ele quebrar o silêncio.

- Mas será que ele chegaria a esse ponto? - questionou, provavelmente mais a si mesmo do que a Camus. - Ele mataria alguém para a empresa sair ganhando?

- Não sei, Shun. Sinceramente não sei. - Camus suspirou, ciente de que mesmo sua observação minuciosa do comportamento de seus colegas não lhe daria nenhuma resposta. - Eu só posso dizer que ele com certeza está armando alguma coisa. Antes dessa conversa que eu tive com ele, no domingo, ele andou pelo escritório de Saga.

- Do presidente? Estavam conversando?

- Não; Saga já tinha ido embora nessa hora. - Shun arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas Camus fez um gesto para que ele ouvisse. - Não tenho certeza se Saga não pediu para ele resolver alguma coisa por ele, mas eu conheço o presidente; ele não é de delegar serviço aos outros e simplesmente ir embora.

Um certo silêncio se passou naquela sala em particular, no sétimo andar da sede da Dimensium Aircraft. Shun olhava para as próprias mãos, tentando enxergar possibilidades que não vira antes, mas sua cabeça começou a doer sem que ele conseguisse pensar em nenhuma. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por uma voz calma.

- De qualquer forma, tem um outro motivo para eu ter lhe chamado aqui.

Shun ergueu o os olhos para encarar Camus, mas o ruivo estava concentrado em observar o céu noturno de Wichita pela enorme janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa. Se Shun não o conhecesse melhor, teria acreditado que Camus havia esquecido de sua presença.

- Qual seria o motivo? - resolveu chamar a atenção do francês, que se virou calmamente.

Camus olhou para um papel que usara durante o dia como marcador de página. Shun não conseguiria ler o que havia escrito nele, mas uma pessoa que estivesse próxima conseguiria distinguir nitidamente o número duzentos e cinco, seguido de um nome escrito em uma caligrafia bonita, embora corrida. _Ikki Amamiya_, lia-se no papel.

- O homem que está no hospital, Shaka... - Camus iniciou a fala, um tom de preocupação visível em sua voz. - Eu acredito que ele saiba de muita coisa que o criminoso gostaria de esconder.

- O que você está sugerindo, senhor? - Shun começou a ficar nervoso com o rumo da conversa, lembrando-se de quem era o responsável por Shaka.

- Eu quero estar errado... Mas creio que esse homem está correndo perigo. - o francês decretou, e, antes que Shun pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, completou. - Não pretendia lhe assustar nem nada, mas seria bom você pedir para seu irmão tomar muito cuidado.

* * *

><p>A memória da conversa com Camus fez com que sua preocupação aumentasse. Temia pelo irmão; Ikki podia não ser o tipo que se importa com todo mundo, mas ele jamais deixaria que machucassem alguém sob sua proteção. Shun sabia muito bem disso; desde criança Ikki tentava protegê-lo de outros. Ficaram órfãos muito jovens e seu irmão mais velho sentiu que era obrigação dele proteger Shun, que, mesmo sendo apenas dois anos mais novo, sempre fora considerado mais frágil.<p>

Agora Shun não precisava mais ser protegido por Ikki o tempo todo, claro, mas ele sabia que era algo inerente a seu irmão esse senso de proteção. E isso o deixava ainda mais ansioso para que Ikki chegasse.

- Ikki... - ele disse, tão baixo que ninguém entre suas companhias escutou, seus olhos ainda bastante fixos nas imensas portas de vidro do Pomme D'or.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – mesmo horário<span>_

Quatro homens se encontravam no quarto 205 do Meadowlark. Três olhavam concentrados para um bloco de notas que um deles segurava; dois ouviam atentamente o que o homem segurando o bloco de notas falava enquanto o viam gesticular freneticamente alguma coisa que se assemelhava a agressões físicas.

Um homem não enxergava nada, mas ouvia com possivelmente ainda mais atenção que os demais. Volta e meia ele acrescentava alguma informação.

O que todos tinham em comum é que nenhum deles sabia responder como cinco corpos mutilados haviam magicamente se teleportado de uma distância de cerca de setecentos metros num espaço de 5 horas.

- Não adianta. - o loiro que segurava o bloco de notas, Milo, disse, conformado. - É impossível quem quer que seja fazer isso sozinho e sem um carro ou qualquer coisa que sirva como transporte.

- Havia um carro. - três pares de olhos imediatamente se voltaram para Shaka. - Ou alguma outra coisa com motor. Mas o barulho sumiu tão logo eu ouvi, e foi antes de eu ouvir os gritos. Não daria tempo dele voltar.

Milo não sabia o quê concluir disso. Seu parceiro no caso, Aiolia, que até então estava apenas escutando as sugestões de seu chefe, decidiu expressar sua opinião.

- Ele não necessariamente fez isso sozinho, pensem bem. Não eram cinco homens da Dimensium no dia? - Aiolia acrescentou, parecendo confuso. - Fora os que estavam desmaiados, claro.

_- Um_ estava desmaiado, mas os outros quatro não têm álibis. - Milo virou-se para Shaka. - Você viu alguém naquele dia pelos arredores?

O loiro se concentrou bastante. Tinha certeza que vira alguém, mas não guardara muito as características físicas. Na hora o frio castigava bastante o Lincoln Park, então de fato era uma surpresa que houvesse alguém andando do lado de fora àquelas horas. Muito suspeito, agora que ele parava para analisar com atenção.

- Havia um homem sim, e os dois policiais tiveram suas atenções completamente voltadas para o que Shaka diria. - mas só o vi de longe; ele realmente estava por perto do chalé trinta e sete, mas caminhava sozinho e só segurava uma lanterna.

- Não tem nada que o diferencie dos outros? - Aiolia sugeriu, com alguma esperança.

Shaka parecia fazer força para lembrar.

- Só me lembro que ele era ruivo. De resto, não parecia importante. - disse, simplesmente. Os policiais suspiraram, um tanto derrotados.

Nesse momento, Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha e contribuiu pela primeira vez com a investigação desde que fora forçado a tomar conta de Shaka.

- Ruivo? - perguntou, interessado.

Três cabeças se voltaram para ele; Ikki teve que controlar o riso quando Shaka errou sua direção e começou a olhar para o vaso branco de flores ao seu lado; deixou isso de lado, tinha algo a dizer.

- Que tem isso, Ikki? - Aiolia questionou, estranhando o inédito envolvimento do enfermeiro com as perguntas.

Ikki olhou sem emoção de Aiolia para Milo antes de falar.

- Tá vendo as camélias ali do lado da cama? - o enfermeiro apontou para a direção em que o rosto de Shaka estava virado.

Os dois policiais se viraram para olhar um belo vaso branco com um ramo de delicadas camélias, que deveriam estar ali há pelo menos um dia, pois algumas já começavam a murchar. Apesar de maltratadas, as flores ainda exibiam um cheiro muito bom, e Milo se perguntou por quê diabos ainda não havia se questionado como elas haviam parado lá. Shaka não tinha parentes, seu único guardião e conhecido sendo Sage, que estava desaparecido. Poderia até considerar como delicadeza do hospital em oferecer as flores, não fosse o fato de já ter falado com o psiquiatra que estava responsável por Shaka, e sabia que daquele homem as flores não haviam saído. A polícia também não mandara flor nenhuma para o Meadowlark. De onde elas haviam surgido?

Não precisou esperar muito para ter sua pergunta respondida.

- Essas flores foi a Dimensium quem enviou. - e o enfermeiro se conteve um pouco pra não sorrir de Shaka torcendo o nariz para o cheiro que até então lhe agradava. - O chefe do meu irmão quem veio deixar. Acho que o nome dele é alguma coisa com Albert. E adivinha? - os policiais aguardaram em silêncio Ikki continuar. - Ele é ruivo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Edifício Smithsonian, apto 304<span>, Rua Murdock Leste, Wichita – madrugada do dia 17 de abril de 1973_

Milo abriu a porta, cansado da subida de três lances de escada; o elevador estava quebrado desde que ele chegara, há mais de um mês, e ainda sem previsão de conserto. Deliberou mentalmente uma possível conversa com o síndico, mas decidiu que nem valeria a pena; abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento.

Jogou as chaves do carro de qualquer jeito em cima do balcão do corredor, suprimindo um bocejo com a mão; esse parecia ter sido o dia mais longo de sua vida. Desde os primeiros momentos no Meadowlark até o depoimento de quase três horas de Shaka, Milo não fora capaz de descansar nem por um minuto. Agora que ele parava para analisar, porém, pouco fora dito de relevante naquelas três horas, muito do tempo consistindo em Shaka detalhando como fora o resto do dia, antes da fatídica noite. Aparentemente, fora um dia muito normal, o que não o surpreendia muito. O assassino teve a capacidade de cometer um massacre sem deixar evidências; não iria ser tão fácil descobrí-lo.

Ficara mais um tempo com Shaka esperando o doutor Stavros aparecer para trancar o quarto 205; Ikki havia ido a um jantar com amigos e Aiolia fora mais que rápido em oferecer carona a uma certa recepcionista do Meadowlark. Ele via na expressão do homem cego que ele ainda tinha muito a dizer, apesar da indisposição inicial a colaborar com o caso. Iria insistir um pouco mais com Shaka. Depois.

Tirou o paletó e o jogou de qualquer jeito no único sofá da pequena sala de seu apartamento. Desafrouxando com uma mão o nó da gravata que permanecera no lugar durante toda a noite que se passara, apesar do calor, ele se dirigiu ao pequeno compartimento que em outras mãos poderia se chamar de cozinha. Nas mãos de Milo, estava mais para cafeteria; a geladeira estava praticamente vazia com a exceção de uma jarra d'água solitária e algumas maçãs. O fogão empoeirado denunciava a falta de uso. A única coisa que realmente estava sendo utilizada do lugar era a cafeteira pequena em cima da mesa de madeira.

Fez seu café fraco; sabia que beber café não o ajudaria a dormir bem e que ele precisava estar de pé às sete se quisesse chegar a tempo na Patrulha Leste, mas precisava do café. Havia visto em sua vida muitas pessoas viciadas em drogas, bebidas, ou até mesmo os fumantes ocasionais que tentavam se enganar acreditando que não possuíam vícios, quando estavam enchendo seus pulmões de fumaça. Ele mesmo chegara a fumar alguns anos, quando ainda morava na Grécia e era um aspirante a detetive.

Tinha consciência de seus dois únicos vícios: trabalho e café. A questão do trabalho ficava bastante evidente; desde sempre ele fora do tipo que pisava na delegacia de segunda a segunda, sem falta. Não deixava de ter vida social, mas sentir-se útil lhe conferia um prazer imenso – e agora uma necessidade. Seu outro vício, o café, era percebido por quem quer que estivesse no mesmo ambiente que ele e notasse a inseparável caneca, cujo líquido quase sempre estava quente.

Milo sentou-se no sofá, o bloco de notas em que rascunhara o depoimento de Shaka em uma mão, a outra segurando a xícara de café. Leu com atenção o que escrevera, mas nada parecia bater.

- Maldição, isso tá um puta quebra-cabeças. - xingou com a liberdade de estar sozinho em casa.

Olhou para as fichas civis dos homens que foram considerados suspeitos do crime no ano anterior; iria encaminhá-las mais tarde para Aiolos enviar as convocações para prestação de depoimento. Aiolia dissera, contrariado, que preferiria ir buscar os homens pessoalmente do que perder um tempo precioso esperando que as convocações fossem entregues, mas Milo já previra que Aiolos não gostaria disso; o capitão preferia fazer as coisas civilizadamente, sem abusar do poder que o brasão policial lhes conferia.

Uma ficha em especial lhe chamava a atenção desde que ouvira o final do depoimento de Shaka. Na foto, um homem ruivo o encarava, um olhar ausente. Milo foi tomado pela estranha sensação de familiaridade, mas não se lembrava de conhecer o homem da foto.

- Camus Albert, é? - falou consigo mesmo, bebendo o que restava de seu café. - Vamos ver o que você tem a me dizer sobre suas caminhadas noturnas.

Levantou- se e foi tentar dormir, ciente de que seria difícil pregar os olhos, tamanha sua frustração.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sede da Dimensium Aicraft, 127ª Rua, Wichita – 21 de abril de 1973<span>_

Camus olhou para o objeto de papel que tinha em mãos. O brasão policial, com o inconfundível girassol abrigando as letras C e W, iniciais de _Ci__t__y of Wichita_, o encarava, como se o desafiando a abrir o envelope. Entrou em seu departamento ainda observando a carta, mas foi surpreendido quando seus olhos mudaram de foco para verem alguém sentado à sua mesa.

O loiro que tomara tal liberdade não demorou a falar, vendo que o ruivo finalmente chegara.

- Já abri o meu. É uma convocação pra irmos prestar nossos importantíssimos depoimentos ainda hoje, às quatorze horas. - Kanon respondeu, e Camus teve certeza que era o gêmeo mais novo pela ironia utilizada ao responder.

- Imaginei. - foi sua curta resposta. Deixou sua maleta em cima de sua mesa, à frente de Kanon, e abriu sua própria correspondência.

Leu rapidamente; a mensagem não era muito longa. Falava apenas sobre a reabertura do caso 3017 e pedia a presença dele em Edgemoor às quatorze horas do dia vinte e um; no caso, hoje, embora a carta houvesse sido remetida há dois dias. Provavelmente um atraso por parte dos correios, nem sempre eficazes.

Olhou com o canto dos olhos para Kanon; o CEO da Dimensium Aircraft estava visivelmente nervoso com a convocação.

Muito estranho.

O gêmeo mais novo já fora a diversas reuniões importantes com uma aparência bem menos ansiosa do que agora, quando havia apenas recebido uma chamada para prestar um depoimento que já dera anteriormente. Era para Kanon estar nesse momento discursando sobre como era inútil aquela investigação toda, de como os adversários iriam tentar fazer parecer que acontecia uma crise na Dimensium e isso os deixaria com a guarda baixa, que tudo isso seria para o melhor no fim das contas. E aí Camus iria pedir (gentilmente) para que Kanon se retirasse da sala por que ele estaria atrapalhando sua concentração.

Mas Kanon estava calado.

Antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, porém, a porta foi aberta sem muita cerimônia por um Afrodite relativamente estóico, que os encarou por uns segundos até que seus olhos repousassem sobre a carta de convocação nas mãos de Camus.

- Já receberam também. - concluiu, logicamente tendo recebido sua convocação anteriormente. - Ótimo, todos já sabem então. Saga tá chamando a gente pr'uma reunião de emergência lá na sala dele.

Camus e Kanon não disseram nada; apenas se entreolharam brevemente antes de seguirem a elegante figura de Afrodite até o fim do corredor, onde o jovem descendente de suecos apertou o botão preto que chamava o elevador. Observaram o ponteiro se mover do número cinco ao sete, onde parou, as portas metálicas se abrindo, seguidas do portão de ferro, pesado e barulhento. Entraram, apenas o três ocupando o elevador.

A subida pareceu demorar demais para ser apenas dois andares de diferença; provavelmente por causa do silêncio que era feito. Camus estava acostumado a ser aquele que fica calado, mas essa era provavelmente uma das únicas vezes que vira Afrodite e Kanon não dizerem nada por mais de três minutos. A outra vez que isso acontecera, lembrava-se bem, fora no dia em que estavam voltando de carro para Wichita depois de Lincoln Park.

A grade de ferro finalmente se abriu. A pequena ante-sala que antecedia o escritório do presidente não mudara em nada desde a reunião da semana anterior. Tudo parecia em ordem.

À frente da porta de Saga, sentado numa poltrona branca num canto da ante-sala, estava um estranhamente calmo Máscara da Morte, que parecia um pouco hesitante em entrar na sala sozinho. Por um momento Camus achou que ele também estaria nervoso com a convocação, mas apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para que isso se comprovasse meramente sua imaginação.

- Ah, receberam a piadinha de hoje? Veio separada do Eagle [2], mas foi engraçada do mesmo jeito. - o italiano debochou, e Camus reparou que nem Afrodite, nem Kanon, haviam achado muita graça da situação.

Ninguém comentou nada, mas a voz pareceu ter alertado Saga da presença deles no corredor, já que quase imediatamente ao comentário de Máscara da Morte, o grego abriu a porta de sua sala.

- Já chegaram. - constatou o óbvio. - Entrem logo, quero discutir isso rápido.

Todos obedeceram sem dizer nada, adentrando apressadamente a já conhecida sala do presidente, cada um se sentando em seus lugares habituais à mesa oval, com a exceção de Máscara da Morte. Geralmente, ele se sentava à esquerda de Saga; hoje, preferira ficar entre Camus e Afrodite. O ruivo achou estranho, mas ninguém pareceu notar. Todos, então, passaram a encarar Saga, esperando que o presidente falasse.

- Bem, todos nós recebemos hoje as convocações para irmos prestar depoimento na Polícia. - Saga começou a falar, vendo alguns acenarem positivamente.

_- Atrasadas_, por sinal. - retrucou Afrodite, com aparente tom desprezo.

- De fato, mas não deixam de ser ordens policiais. - falou o presidente, já meio que sem paciência. - E vocês vão ter que obedecer.

Todos o encararam. Alguns, como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, com desdém. Kanon, com certa apreensão. Camus era o único que não parecia ter mudado de expressão com o nervosismo de Saga. _Provavelmente_, pensou Camus, _ele_ _est__á__ estressado com o assunto desde a reunião da semana anterior_.

- Você nos chamou até aqui pra dizer isso, Saga? - foi Afrodite novamente quem levantou a voz; embora se dirigisse a Saga, seus olhos estavam concentrados em caçar um nó que sentira em seus fios dourados, evidenciando sua falta de interesse.

- Esse era o primeiro assunto, sim. - e o presidente sentiu os olhos dos presentes à mesa voltarem a se fixar em si. - A outra coisa que eu queria falar é que eu acredito que o assassino não esteja entre nós cinco.

Toda a chefia da Dimensium, que estava reunida ali, o aguardou terminar de falar, com apreensão.

- Mas se um de vocês for o assassino... - e suspirou. - Vou ser obrigado a entregá-los para a polícia mesmo assim. - ignorou os rostos um pouco ofendidos de seus ouvintes. - Não esperem que eu os proteja. Quem fez aquilo irá pagar, e caro.

* * *

><p><em><span>Patrulha Leste da Polícia de <span>Wichita, Rua Edgemoor, Wichita – mesmo dia, mais tarde_

Deixando a xícara de café de lado, terminou de polir sua Model 10, encaixando novamente o punho no resto do revólver. Travou a arma e começou a passar o dedo no gatilho; ainda não estava amaciado, claro. Havia apenas um mês que começara a trabalhar em Wichita. Em Pátra, ele havia sido o portador de uma Colt [3] ultrapassada, mas que já estava acostumada ao dono. Seus primeiros momentos com seu novo Model 10 foram de estranheza, mas, agora, ele se sentia um pouco mais habituado à arma; apesar de nunca haver atirado em missão, praticava sempre que podia na área de treinamento e tinha uma mira muito boa, embora não fosse melhor que Aiolia ou Shura.

Olhou para o relógio no alto de uma parede do Departamento de Homicídios, vazio com a exceção de si mesmo; uma e meia da tarde. Em breve os chefes da Dimensium deveriam chegar para o procedimento de investigação. Conteu a ansiedade bebendo um pouco mais de café, mas fez uma careta quando viu que já havia deixado esfriar demais.

O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção para Aiolos, que acabava de chegar do almoço, parecendo surpreso de vê-lo por ali.

- Ué, Kokinos, você não foi almoçar? - foi a pergunta do capitão.

Milo coçou a cabeça com a mão direita, olhando para a marmita vazia no lixeiro ao seu lado.

- Pedi pra entregarem meu almoço aqui. - disse, meio sem jeito. - Já estava um pouco tarde pra eu sair de qualquer forma.

Aiolos observou a arma polida à mesa de Milo e constatou que ele provavelmente andara treinando com o tempo extra. Apenas sorriu, decidido a não comentar nada para não encabulá-lo, e um pouco impressionado com a dedicação constante do detetive; desde que ele chegara à Patrulha Leste, Milo treinava pelo menos 3 dias por semana sem exceção. Sua devoção à polícia só se equiparava com à de Shura, na visão de Aiolos.

- Entendo. De qualquer forma, é ótimo vê-lo por aqui já tão cedo, estava precisando conversar com você.

Milo franziu o cenho, um pouco preocupado.

- Sobre o quê, capitão?

- O caso Lincoln Park. - e Aiolos observou o novo detetive prender a respiração. - Kokinos, embora eu saiba que você e Aiolia são policiais muito competentes, um time de investigação não é composto por duas pessoas só. - o capitão do Bureau de Investigações disse, sua voz bastante clara. Milo foi soltando aos poucos a respiração que prendera, ainda absorvendo as informações que recebia. - Preciso que você selecione pelo menos mais dois detetives para auxiliá-lo no caso, ou daqui a pouco o FBI vai estar aqui enchendo o saco de todo mundo.

Ao ver que Aiolos encerrara, Milo se apressou em respondê-lo.

- Sim, senhor. - e se amaldiçoou por parecer tão hesitante. - Vou procurar reforços ainda hoje.

_ O problema_, pensou ele, _é que não conhecia praticamente ninguém ali_. No mês que passara lá, chegou a conhecer apenas uns poucos oficiais, e quase nenhum poderia ser colocado na missão. Aiolos era capitão da Patrulha, ele não estaria sempre disponível para uma missão da Homicídios. Shura Cabrera era apenas um incorporado; apesar de ter a patente equivalente à de um tenente, ele era exclusivo da Patrulha e deveria permanecer perto de Aiolos. Lembrou vagamente de Aldebaran Rocha, que era um inspetor e nunca poderia assumir um caso municipal dessa forma.

No fim das contas, provavelmente ele teria de deixar isso nas mãos de Aiolia; não gostava da ideia e sabia que Aiolos também não gostaria, mas não tinha lá muita escolha nessa situação. Antes que ele comentasse isso, Aiolos comentou:

- Eu acharia bom que fosse ainda hoje mesmo; é um caso que muita gente estaria bastante disposta em lhe ajudar. Não precisa se sentir acanhado por ser de fora. - disse, sorrindo.

E dito isso, pediu licença para retirar-se alegando que precisava tomar uma ducha por que estava fazendo muito calor. Milo ficou encarando as costas de Aiolos, se perguntando se o capitão não havia adquirido o poder de ler mentes, afinal. Não pensou muito, porém; logo a porta foi novamente aberta por Aiolia, que voltava de seu almoço e parecia um pouco mais sério do que o normal.

- Milo, os caras chegaram. - o jovem Karamanlis disse. - Vou já levando eles pras salas de interrogatório.

- Certo, vá em frente que já estou indo. - e observou Aiolia fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça, antes de sair, fechando a porta. Olhou para sua Model 10 alguns segundos, como se deliberando se seria necessário levá-la, para em seguida guardá-la no coldre de couro que utilizava por cima da camisa social branca. Levantou-se e rapidamente colocou seu paletó. - Bem... Hora da ação.

Estalou todos os dedos antes de começar a caminhar até a sala de interrogação, a ansiedade subindo ainda mais.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – mesmo horário<span>_

Neste sábado estava fazendo ainda mais calor do que nos dias anteriores. Pelo menos essa era a certeza do chefe de Psiquiatria do Meadowlark, que não resistira aos quase vinte e cinco graus que fazia do lado de fora e decidira se enfurnar de vez em sua própria sala, onde pelo menos dispunha de ventiladores. Não que isso houvesse sido sentido pelos demais funcionários do hospital; Mu quase sempre preferia sua própria companhia, exceto quando Shion aparecia de surpresa em sua sala para tomar chá. Em quaisquer outras situações, era recomendado que quem tentasse falar com Mu Stavros tivesse um bom motivo se não quisesse ouvir um enorme carão.

Portanto foi com surpresa que ele ouviu batidas leves e ritmadas em sua porta. Levantou os olhos claros do documento que estivera tentando ler meio que desconcentrado, encarando a porta de madeira com irritação. Não respondeu inicialmente, mas sentiu que teria que atender ao chamado quando as batidas voltaram a ecoar pela sala. Se levantou de sua mesa e abriu a porta, tão rapidamente que uma imensa mão quase fez contato com sua cabeça.

- Me desculpe! - um homem de prováveis dois metros se desculpava, claramente envergonhado da quase agressão. - Eu já estava desistindo de falar com o senhor, na verdade.

Mu conteu a vontade de bater com sua cabeça na parede. Então o homem já ia embora mesmo assim?

- E você é...? - decidiu perguntar, embora não precisasse. Apesar do paletó cinza parecer bastante discreto, o homem segurava na mão esquerda um quepe que denunciava sua ocupação. Mais um policial.

O homem – que Mu agora verificava ser muito loiro e musculoso, como um daqueles modelos de soldados americanos fabricados – não demorou a se apresentar.

- Inspetor Aldebaran Rocha. - disse, erguendo sua mão para cumprimentar Mu, que retribuiu, hesitante. - Pode chamar só de Aldebaran.

- Certo... inspetor. - Mu disse e Aldebaran deu um sorriso amarelo. - E a que devo sua visita em pleno horário de almoço?

- Ah, me desculpe pelo horário, eu nem me toquei disso. - riu encabulado e ficou um pouco acanhado com o olhar inalterado de Mu. Decidiu ir direto ao ponto. - Eu gostaria de falar com o paciente do quarto 205, o senhor Shaka Bishop. Poderia me dizer quem é o supervisor dele?

O médico já estava esperando por isso. 205 fora o começo de todas aquelas importunantes visitas policiais, afinal. Suspirou.

- O supervisor do 205 sou eu. - disse, caminhando para dentro da sua sala. Foi até sua mesa e abriu uma gaveta; tirou de dentro uma chave numerada do meio de várias outras chaves espalhadas sobre o tampo. Fechou rapidamente a gaveta, encarando o homem loiro que não dissera nada ainda. - O que você quer falar com ele? - perguntou, apenas por perguntar.

Aldebaran limpou a garganta.

- Vim saber como ele está... - o inspetor observou Mu levantar uma sobrancelha, como se não julgasse necessária uma visita pessoal para saber o estado de saúde de alguém. - Além disso, tem uns detalhes do caso que Kokinos e Karamanlis não chegaram a comentar com o senhor Bishop. Detalhes que eu acho que ele deveria saber.

O jovem médico sabia que sua próxima pergunta o faria se arrepender.

- Então... essa visita seria urgente? - e Mu desejou secretamente que não fosse; Ikki ainda estava fora, em seu horário de almoço. Se Aldebaran insistisse, Mu se veria obrigado a expulsá-lo dali _ou_ acompanhá-lo com 205, e ele não estava tentado a nenhuma das duas opções, o calor incomodando-o tanto quanto sua enorme visita.

Mas a Dona Sorte não estava sorrindo para ele hoje.

- Sim, é urgente. - o inspetor falou, o tom muito sério pela primeira vez desde que chegara. - Se eu não estiver incomodando, claro.

_Estava_, Mu logo pensou em dizer, mas calou-se. Suspirou, resignado, dirigindo-se para o conhecido corredor da Psiquiatria.

- Certo. Acompanhe-me então, inspetor. E eu devo lhe avisar que 205 está cego, enfraquecido e ainda não anda sem ajuda, mas consegue ser um lutador formidável quando quer. - e começou a caminhar com destino ao fim do corredor, rindo internamente da expressão de assombro que Aldebaran havia feito ao ouví-lo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Patrulha Leste da Polícia de <span>Wichita, Rua Edgemoor, Wichita – mesmo horário_

- Já me apresentei antes, mas vou fazê-lo de novo; - ignorou a cara de seu ouvinte, que dizia com todas as letras que ele não se importava muito com a apresentação. - sou o detetive Milo Kokinos, atual responsável do caso do Lincoln Park. Seu nome?

- Camus Albert. - e ele pensou de imediato que o detetive provavelmente já tinha todas as suas informações na ficha que estava lendo. Possivelmente era apenas um jogo de interrogatório, mas ele estava disposto a cooperar.

- Uma ironia? - o detetive perguntou, um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

- Provavelmente. [4] Meus pais nunca me afirmaram nada disso.

Kokinos passava os olhos pela ficha que tinha em mãos e não parecia estar prestando atenção alguma no que Camus falava. Ou pelo menos fora o que o francês pensava, mas ele logo se veria contrariado.

- Interessante você mencionar seus pais. Aqui consta que você se mudou da França com eles aos seis anos. Você saberia me dizer o porquê?

Apesar de não ver aonde o detetive queria chegar com aquela pergunta, ele decidiu continuar respondendo sem questionar os métodos investigativos do homem sentado à sua frente.

- O mesmo motivo que muitos, não é? - disse, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto das paredes cinzentas da sala de interrogatório. - A Segunda Guerra Mundial arrasou nossa pátria. A América deve ter parecido atrativa para os meus pais, embora eu não faça a menor ideia do motivo deles terem escolhido Kansas de tantos estados para virem morar.

Milo ouvia a tudo interessado, seus olhos muito azuis já focados em Camus, a ficha deixada de lado por enquanto à sua direita. O detetive apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa de mogno.

- Você disse "pátria". - o detetive afirmou e Camus assentiu, incerto se dissera algo de estranho ou não. – Se considera um francês mesmo morando aqui há mais de vinte e quatro anos?

Camus hesitou por um momento antes de responder, achando que poderia ter ofendido o homem à sua frente. Por outro lado, o sotaque ainda enrolado do investigador denunciava que ele também era estrangeiro, então esse não deveria ser o caso. Decidiu responder o mais sinceramente o possível.

- Sim. Ainda tenho alguns parentes por lá; eu e meu primo costumamos visitar Paris pelo menos duas vezes ao ano. Falo francês. Me identifico mais com o ambiente de lá do que com o daqui, até mesmo com o clima. Posso me considerar um francês, se você preferir, mas... - fez uma pausa, constatando com surpresa que havia falado mais do que estava habituado.

- Mas...?

Mas não se sentia em casa em nenhum dos dois países, era o que estava pensando. Tanto a França quanto os Estados Unidos pareciam, para Camus, mundos paralelos que ele tinha certa apreensão em explorar. Ainda assim, esses detalhes ele não se sentia pronto a compartilhar com ninguém, muito menos com um detetive que acabara de conhecer.

- O fato é que nada disso interessa ao caso. Não estou vendo aonde seu interrogatório quer chegar. Em sete minutos você ainda não me fez nenhuma pergunta realmente relevante.

Ele esperava que o policial fosse ficar irritado com a ousadia, mas o detetive apenas o olhou como quem olha a uma criança fazendo birra.

- Calma, calma. Está nervoso, senhor Albert?

O ruivo não disse nada, preferindo manter seu silêncio.

- Eu não sou americano, também. Na verdade, estou aqui só há dois meses.

Camus apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, como quem dizia que isso era muito óbvio e não merecia ser esclarecido. O detetive continuou a falar, ignorando o descaso do interrogado.

- Nasci em Atenas mas morei minha vida quase toda em Pátra. É bem calma muito bonita, mas começou a ficar muito violento por lá esses tempos.

- Continuo não entendendo onde você quer chegar.

Olhou no relógio; estavam ali há pelo menos dez minutos e Milo não fizera uma única pergunta sobre o dia do assassinato. Como se realmente ele fizesse o papel do caçador brincando com sua presa.

- Você nasceu em Paris, não é, Albert? - Milo insistia nas perguntas não-relacionadas ao caso, que aparentemente não os levariam a lugar nenhum. - Por que não voltou pra lá?

- Isso não parece ser importante para a investigação. - falou, secamente.

- E se eu disser que é?

Camus suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria contrariar o detetive.

- Tudo bem. Meus pais faleceram pouco antes de eu terminar a faculdade. A gripe de 57? Levou os dois. - lembrou do rosto de seus pais uns breves segundos, mas rapidamente deixou isso de lado. - Decidi ficar por aqui já que não tinha dinheiro para me manter em Paris.

- E seus parentes?

- Não peço nada a eles. - na verdade, o único a quem Camus ainda pedia alguma coisa era Hyoga, seu primo, mas ele também morava em Wichita.

Milo pareceu apenas concordar com tudo, seus sons nasais de que havia compreendido o que lhe fora dito funcionando como evidência de que ele o ouvia. De repente, ele mudou levemente de assunto.

- Você fez Direito; por que não exerceu a profissão logo que saiu da faculdade e ao invés disso foi ser professor? - o loiro perguntou; se estava mesmo curioso ou apenas fingindo, Camus não sabia.

- Precisava me manter por uns tempos; meus pais não me deixaram quase nenhum dinheiro. Ser professor foi a forma mais prática no primeiro momento.

- Depois veio a Dimensium.

- Sim. - hesitou um pouco. - Bem depois; Saga me "achou" numa empresa que agora nem existe mais. A gente fabricava uma peça para os aviões da Dimensium.

- Por quê o interesse em você, de tantas opções? Saga lhe disse?

O detetive apoiou a cabeça muito loira sobre sua mão direita, um cotovelo firme sobre a mesa. Seu olhar azul o analisava de cabo a rabo, desde seu terno escuro e até mesmo o cabelo ruivo cuidadosamente penteado, embora fosse naturalmente rebelde. Milo sabia que Camus estava nervoso, embora ele tentasse manter um rosto impassível. Na realidade, ele estava secretamente admirado com quão bem o ruivo conseguia mascarar sua expressão.

- Bem... - Camus decidiu responder após alguns segundos de pensamento profundo e tentando a todo custo ignorar o olhar incessante de Milo sobre si. - Eu falava francês fluente e a empresa dele exportava diretamente pra França. Ou pelo menos foi o que ele me disse; faz dois anos mas não me lembro muito bem da conversa.

Milo, sem aviso, mudou a abordagem.

- Misty era francês, não? - e ignorou o olhar confuso de Camus com a pergunta inesperada.

- Sim, de fato. - respondeu, apreensivo com o caminho que a conversa tomava e um pouco surpreso com a menção ao nome de Misty Lézard.

- Nascido em Paris, também.

- Acredito que sim. Não sei ao certo. - agora ele estava decididamente incomodado com o rumo do interrogatório.

- Mas no depoimento que deu para Aiolos, ano passado, você afirmou que não foi com Saga para a reunião com os chefes da Silver Line no dia dezessete de dezembro.

- Está certo. Eu disse isso.

- Eu me pergunto... - e fez uma expressão pensativa, que Camus sabia ser mais um jogo mental do que outra coisa. - … por que Saga selecionaria alguém a dedo para depois não utilizá-lo numa hora importante como essa? Era um contrato grande, não?

- Bastante vantajoso para ambas as partes. - disse simplesmente.

- E que agora foi consolidado. - o detetive jogou um jornal em cima da mesa, datado em alguns dias anteriores; a manchete do caderno de economia falava justamente da compra da Silver Line pela Dimensium. - Saiu no Eagle da sexta-feira passada; claro que você já sabia, mas eu faço questão de mostrar.

Camus olhou para o jornal, a expressão inalterada; então, levantou os olhos castanhos para encarar os azuis de Milo.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- No momento? Só quero saber o que _você_ fazia fora de seu chalé às dez horas de uma das noites mais frias que esse estado já teve no dia dezessete de dezembro do ano passado.

Fora uma abordagem muito mais direta do que toda a investigação havia sido até então, e acertou Camus em cheio. Lembrou-se rapidamente daquela noite; da conversa de Kanon e Afrodite sobre a demora dos outros dois. Do livro que nunca terminou de ler. Dos chalés distantes e da neve que cobria tudo até perder de vista.

- Saí para caminhar. - foram as palavras que escolheu. - Estava sem paciência para ficar no chalé.

- Muito improvável alguém ter vontade de caminhar a cinco graus negativos, não acha?

- Um pouco, sim; mas se você diz isso com tanta certeza, então alguém mais estava fora de seu chalé àquele horário e àquela temperatura, pra poderem me ver caminhando, certo?

Era o que lhe incomodava; ele não havia visto viv'alma em sua caminhada. Quem é que lhe vira e resolvera contar para a polícia só agora por onde ele estivera?

- Exatamente; havia mais um homem disposto a caminhar naquela noite. Shaka Bishop.

- Com licença? - não esperava por isso; tinha certeza que só vira Shaka no momento em que Saga e Afrodite o trouxeram para dentro do chalé, já desacordado.

- Shaka não lembra tão bem do dia, mas ele tem certeza que viu um homem ruivo andando perto de onde os corpos foram encontrados no dia seguinte. - e se aproximou um pouco de Camus, inclinando o corpo sobre a mesa de mogno. - Ora Camus, a não ser que algum dos seus coleguinhas da Dimensium tenha tingido o cabelo esses tempos, você é o único ruivo de lá, certo?

- Mas eu estava bem longe de onde Misty estava hospedado. Só andei ao redor do meu chalé.

- E onde exatamente o senhor Lézard estava hospedado?

Era uma pergunta-teste, e Camus estava começando a gostar cada vez menos da situação em que se encontrava.

- Não lembro o número, mas sei que era no último chalé. Saga teve até que pegar o carro para chegar lá.

Não ignorou o fato de que seu depoimento fizera uma centelha se acender nos olhos do detetive, que lhe lançou um olhar de quem acabara de compreender alguma coisa muito importante.

- Carro, é? Muito interessante. - Milo se lembrou das palavras de Shaka sobre o barulho de um motor. A teoria do carro fazia sentido. - E alguém pode atestar com exatidão quanto tempo você ficou fora?

- Não. - suspirou resignado. - Kanon poderia, mas quando eu cheguei ele estava desmaiado.

- Sem álibis então, Albert. A coisa não tá bonita pro seu lado.

Camus limitou-se a olhar o detetive secamente, seu nervosismo o fazendo se arrepender amargamente de ter comido no almoço, uma sensação de enjôo se apoderando de seu corpo. O detetive fora certeiro ao atingí-lo: Camus não possuía nenhum álibi que comprovasse que ele estivera apenas caminhando. A diferença de tempo das últimas pessoas que o viram para a primeira que o encontrou novamente – Máscara da Morte – era de quase uma hora. E aquele detetive com certeza estava o enquadrando como suspeito provável. Seus pensamentos apenas pioravam sua sensação de mal estar, e foi com imenso alívio que ouviu Milo dizer que já estava a hora do interrogatório terminar.

- Acho que por hoje é só. - completou o loiro, oferecendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo. Camus retribuiu por educação, mas seu corpo todo se tensionou ao apertar a mão do grego. - Me acompanhe até a saída, por favor.

Ambos se dirigiram à saída da sala de interrogatório, e Camus percebeu que apenas meia hora havia se passado desde que chegara àquela sala. O dia ainda estava bastante quente na área mais externa da Patrulha, mas ele optou por permanecer com seu terno no lugar, como se inconscientemente estivesse tentando parecer pelo menos minimamente recomposto.

Em um dos bancos da pequena ante-sala do Bureau de Homicídios estava sentado Saga Areleous, lendo calmamente um livro qualquer de poesia. Camus caminhou em sua direção, vendo com o canto dos olhos o detetive Kokinos se afastar em direção a uma cafeteira. Saga levantou rapidamente o rosto para vê-lo chegar, mas não disse nada. Camus estava prestes a perguntá-lo se ele já havia sido interrogado, quando um barulho alto de uma porta batendo pesadamente conta a parede foi ouvido por todos os presentes no recinto.

Andando tão rápido que parecia correr, Aiolia Karamanlis passou por todos sem dizer uma única palavra e sem olhar para ninguém, rumo à entrada da Patrulha pela rua Edgemoor. Camus se perguntou se aquele era o comportamento normal do detetive, mas, pela cara de surpresa de Milo, não devia ser o caso. Em seguida, olhou para a direção de que Aiolia havia saído e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver Kanon chegando, uma mão cobrindo metade de sua face, o vermelho de sangue bastante visível mesmo à distância.

Talvez fosse somente sua impressão, mas podia jurar que ouvira o detetive Kokinos xingar baixinho um breve _Puta que pariu, Aiolia! _à sua direita.

* * *

><p>- … E foi isso o que o meu cliente me passou. - Shun cruzou as pernas após terminar de falar, seu rosto bastante neutro, como era o adequado à sua profissão. - Agora, o senhor entende que eu não quero prejudicar o andamento da missão nem nada, mas vamos ter que tomar <em>alguma<em> providência.

O capitão da Patrulha Leste, um homem geralmente sereno, parecia não saber aonde enfiar a cara. Ele olhou brevemente para um retrato que tinha à sua mesa – ele e 'Olia quando o mais novo havia acabado de chegar de Pátra, os dois sorrindo, Aiolos de paletó e Aiolia com o uniforme da delegacia; ainda não tinha sido promovido a detetive, então.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que lhe dizer. Estou muito envergonhado da conduta do nosso detetive, não sei o que deu nele.

- Não precisa se desculpar, senhor Karamanlis. - Shun estendeu uma mão, como se pedindo para que ele não se desculpasse mais. - Acho que o que o senhor Areleous falou para ele pode ser considerado... Hm... _Desacato_.

- Não justifica Aiolia meter um soco na cara de ninguém. - disse, um tom meio de desabafo, e ele logo se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. O jovem advogado pareceu não ligar, porém.

- Isso também é verdade. Eu não quero parecer grosso, capitão, mas eu conheço bem o meu cliente; ele não vai simplesmente relevar o assunto. Ele vai me mandar mover até o último processo contra seu detetive.

- Acredito que sim. - suspirou, um pouco derrotado pelo cansaço.

- Mas não acho que seja necessário algo muito drástico, sinceramente. Talvez um afastamento seja o suficiente. Do caso, eu digo.

Aiolos deliberou; era uma proposta bastante razoável. Um figurão como Kanon Areleous com certeza tinha suporte para expulsar Aiolia da polícia para sempre, se quisesse. Um afastamento do caso não parecia nem de longe a pior das alternativas.

- Sim, sim, isso é negociável. É uma pena eu fazer isso com meu próprio irmão. A gente nunca quer dizer uma coisa dessas para eles, mas... É inevitável, não?

Shun apenas sorriu, como quem entendia. Simpatizou com o policial e o reconheceu quase que imediatamente do dia dezoito de dezembro do ano anterior; naquele dia, Aiolos havia sido o único policial a favor de soltar os interrogados por não dispor de provas incriminantes contra eles, o que diminuiu a dor de cabeça de Shun sensivelmente.

- Não prestarei nenhuma queixa então. - disse, e sentiu que Aiolos o lançava um olhar de gratidão por isso. - Podemos nos considerar quites. - o jovem advogado estendeu a mão e sorriu, sendo rapidamente retribuído.

Os dois saíram do escritório pessoal de Aiolos com destino à pequena sala de espera que havia se formado no corredor da Patrulha. Sentados nos assentos duros da estação policial estavam Saga, que ainda lia seu livro calmamente, Máscara da Morte, um sorrisinho sarcástico permanente em seu rosto, e Kanon, uma bolsa de gelo improvisada em sua bochecha evidenciando sua cara de profundo desagrado. Em pé, ao lado deles, estava Camus, que parecia muito concentrado no relógio de parede à sua frente. Nenhum dos quatro dizia nada.

Quando se aproximaram, três pares de olhos passaram a encará-los (a exceção sendo Saga, que deveria estar achando seu livro um tanto quanto interessante). Alguns segundos depois, porém, ele fechou o livro e também se voltou para a dupla que se aproximava, levantando-se de seu banco, Saga se dirigiu a Aiolos, uma mão estendida no ar.

- Detetive Karamanlis? - perguntou, o reconhecendo do interrogatório do caso Lincoln Park.

- Capitão agora, mas pode me chamar de Aiolos. - o policial ofereceu, retribuindo seu aperto de mão. Aiolos, então, olhou para os lados, franzindo o cenho. - Onde está o detetive Kokinos?

- Interrogando o Afrodite. - quem respondeu foi Máscara da Morte, que não parecia muito satisfeito. - A gente não queria deixar, lógico, mas aquele homem é teimoso como uma mula.

Aiolos não ignorou a sugestão na fala do italiano.

- Não se preocupem, tenho certeza que ninguém vai ser agredido. - falou, muito sério. Máscara da Morte apenas deu de ombros.

Saga preferiu ignorar a situação, indo ao ponto que estava o interessando no momento.

- Já chegaram a um consenso? - e Aiolos não precisou pensar muito para entender o que Saga queria saber.

- Já sim, senhor Areleous... O detetive Karamanlis vai ser suspenso do caso por tempo indeterminado, entre outras punições. - Aiolos disse com pesar; Saga parecia achar a punição justa.

Seu irmão mais novo, porém, não compartilhava de sua opinião.

- Suspenso, HA! O homem me dá um soco e vocês só _suspendem_ ele? - falou, sentindo uma pontada de dor pelo tom de voz alto que usara.

- Talvez o senhor não entenda por que é um executivo e não conhece o nosso mundo direito, - Aiolos disse, muito sério, e o clima definitivamente começava a ficar mais pesado. - mas um policial entende muito bem a _humilhação_ que é ser suspenso de um caso por mau comportamento. - Kanon não dizia nada; estava bastante contrariado, mas não conseguia argumentar. - Tenho certeza que Aiolia não repetirá esse erro nunca mais.

- Por favor, capitão, ignore meu irmão; ele está alterado, não está pensando direito. - e se virou para o grego mais novo. - Certo, Kanon?

Kanon apenas soltou um '_Certo'_ bastante emburrado, mas não disse mais nada, a bolsa de gelo voltando a ficar grudada à sua bochecha, o lábio inchado o impedindo de reclamar mais. Foi nessa situação, de calmaria pós-tempestade, que Afrodite e Milo saíram da sala ao fundo do corredor e se juntaram ao grupo. O detetive foi imediatamente buscar informações de seu parceiro.

- Qual o veredicto? - perguntou para Camus, que estava mais próximo.

- Karamanlis vai ser afastado. - foi a resposta sem emoção do francês, que tentou esconder que ainda estava incomodado com a presença de seu interrogador ali.

- Puta que par... - Milo teve vontade de bater a mão contra a testa, tamanha sua frustração.

- Ele pediu por isso. - Camus opinou, a reprovação em sua voz bastante clara. - Perder o controle desse jeito... vindo de um policial, é meio risível.

- Talvez. - admitiu. - Aiolia fica um pouco perturbado com esse caso, ele tem andado mais sensível às coisas esses tempos, como se estivesse sempre em alerta.

Ao dizer isso, se dirigiu ao balcão do lado e começou a encher novamente sua xícara com café. Camus pensou em comentar que essa já era a segunda em meia hora, mas o que estavam discutindo era mais importante que os hábitos alimentares inadequados de um policial.

- Sem motivo? - questionou o francês.

- Muito pelo contrário. - Milo respondeu rapidamente, após um gole particularmente grande do café. - O caso Lincoln Park pra ele é da maior importância.

- E isso por quê?

Milo olhou para Aiolos, que ainda conversava com o grupo de executivos da Dimensium. Lembrou do que ouvira do capitão quando chegara a Wichita, da expressão de fúria no rosto de Aiolia toda vez que lembrava desse caso.

- O melhor amigo dele estava hospedado num chalé do Lincoln Park no dia dezessete de dezembro. - bebeu mais um gole. - Ele ainda está desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – mesmo horário<span>_

Mu olhava impaciente para seu relógio de pulso. Já eram quase duas e meia, e nada de Ikki aparecer. Sabia que, a rigor, o horário de entrada do residente era apenas três da tarde, mas Amamiya costumava chegar sempre com uma hora de antecedência, alegando que _ninguém dava conta de aturar Shaka_ e que ele precisava fazer suas refeições no horário certo. Olhou para o prato intocado de comida ao lado de 205; de fato, somente Ikki conseguia fazer aquele homem se alimentar com algum sucesso. O inspetor Aldebaran bem que tentara, mas 205 fora pouco receptivo aos seus incentivos para que comesse.

Sim... O inspetor Aldebaran. Razão de ele estar há uma hora inteira fora de sua sala, enfrentando o imenso calor daquela tarde, no mesmo aposento que seu paciente mais hostil. Ele havia dito que era um assunto urgente o que queria tratar com 205, mas pediu para que Mu não acordasse o homem quando o encontraram dormindo, preferindo esperar que ele acordasse. O que era ridículo; quem saberia dizer ao certo quando 205 iria acordar?

A ironia daquilo tudo, de estarem ali sentados observando o mesmo paciente que Mu observara chegar há quatro meses, esperando-o acordar assim como ele próprio havia esperado por muito tempo; aquilo não passou despercebido para o médico.

O fato é que 205 dessa vez acordara quarenta e cinco minutos depois de eles terem chegado ao quarto; durante esse tempo, Mu se vira obrigado a tentar manter um diálogo com Aldebaran, que parecia não se importar de procurar conversa com um homem que tinha no rosto uma expressão mais próxima da vontade de matar do que da vontade de conversar. Uns minutos nessa insistência revelaram a Mu que – sim, o inspetor era inconveniente – mas era essencialmente um homem muito gentil, o que ele próprio não era.

Foi trazido à realidade pela surpreendente seriedade no tom do inspetor, sentindo que estava para ouvir uma conversa que preferia ignorar.

- Senhor Bishop, não vim aqui para tentar lhe convencer a comer. - e tanto 205 quanto Mu pareciam aliviados que ele tivesse desistido. - Na verdade o assunto é um pouco mais delicado.

- Prossiga, então. - Shaka deu de ombros, como se nada daquilo fosse realmente relevante.

- Acho que já lhe informaram que seu guardião está desaparecido desde o dia em que lhe encontramos. - o inspetor disse, notando o quão tenso Shaka ficou ao ouvir a menção de Sage. - Infelizmente, até agora, nenhuma novidade nas buscas.

- E daí?

Aldebaran respirou fundo.

- E daí que vamos precisar interrogá-lo sobre seu guardião também. - Shaka pareceu bastante confuso com o que disse, então tratou de se explicar. - Eu deliberei um pouco com o capitão, e vamos sugerir que o detetive Kokinos inclua Sage como suspeito também. Não vai ser hoje, mas ele já autorizou as buscas.

- O que você está falando é ridículo. - foi tudo o que Shaka conseguiu dizer, o desprezo de sua voz muito evidente.

- Pode ser. Eu também não acredito que ele seja o culpado, Bishop. - o inspetor se justificou, um pouco sem jeito. - Mas me parece muita negligência da polícia não pensar nessa possibilidade também. Claro que ele não é um suspeito primário, mas...

- Você sugere que meu guardião, que me criou desde que eu era uma criança, tentou me matar?

- Pode parecer um pouco absurdo...

- Não parece; é. - Shaka respondeu de forma feroz.

Mu, que havia se limitado a assistir a conversa, observava a atitude defensiva do paciente 205, já costumeira. Pouco havia mudado nessa semana toda em que ele passara após acordar do coma; 205 continuava arredio e arrogante, como se a situação de dependência em que ele se encontrava não significasse nada para ele. O médico olhou o inspetor Aldebaran continuar a encarar o paciente, sem deixar de olhá-lo um instante, ainda que 205 provavelmente nem fizesse ideia disso.

Aldebaran suspirou.

- Tente entender nosso ponto, por favor. Não sabemos muita coisa sobre Sage Bishop, apenas que ele administrava Lincoln Park Inn há pelo menos uns trinta anos. - Shaka não deu sinal de que diria algo; Aldebaran prosseguiu. - A ficha civil dele é muito incompleta, até pro nosso serviço de inteligência. Não tinha esposa nem filhos – pelo menos não biológicos. Praticamente não tinha parentes.

- Ele tem um irmão. - Shaka disse prontamente, lembrando-se vagamente de conversas antigas com seu mestre. - Não me falava muito dele, mas de vez em quando tocava no nome dele.

- De fato, ele tinha, mas Hakurei Bishop está falecido há quase cinco anos. - a cara de surpresa de Shaka indicava que ele desconhecia esse fato. - Sage, para a polícia, é quase um fantasma.

- Mais respeito quando for mencionar meu mestre, _inspetor_. - e Aldebaran sabia que, não fosse a cegueira, Shaka estaria agora o encarando também.

- Perdoe-me. Não era minha intenção ofender ninguém. - desculpou-se, observando o loiro virar o rosto, conformado.

Passos leves vindos do corredor e o breve som de alguns enfermeiros dando _'Boa tarde'_ a alguém fizeram com que os ocupantes do quarto 205 prestassem atenção para a porta, que foi logo aberta sem muita cerimônia.

- Ué? Mais policiais? 'Cê tá muito visado, hein, Shaka. - Ikki disse, bem-humorado, jogando sua mochila dentro do armário do quarto – que geralmente era cedido a visitantes, mas, no caso de Shaka, era utilizado para que Ikki guardasse seus pertences enquanto estava trabalhando. Sabia que era um policial pelo quepe, mas ainda não havia visto _aquele_ por ali.

O homem gigante que Ikki nunca havia visto levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira para cumprimentá-lo.

- Boa tarde, sou o inspetor Aldebaran Rocha. - estendeu a mão. - E você provavelmente é o senhor Amamiya, responsável por Bishop?

- Bishop? - Ikki perguntou, após apertar a mão do inspetor. - Ah, sim, o Shaka. Pois é, sou Ikki, e, infelizmente, tô responsável por esse cara.

Shaka franziu o cenho, mas Aldebaran notou, impressionado, que ele não parecia ficar tão ofendido quanto queria. Aparentemente, aquela era a dinâmica normal entre os dois. O pequeno ranger de uma cadeira sendo arrastada o chamou atenção para a presença um pouco esquecida do chefe da ala psiquiátrica, doutor Stavros.

- Bem, já que Amamiya está aqui, não tenho mais necessidade de acompanhá-lo, certo, inspetor? - Mu disse, e não esperou que Aldebaran abrisse a boca para terminar de falar. - Então com licença, vou estar na minha sala para qualquer urgência. Ikki, dê o almoço do 205, ele ainda não comeu nada.

Ikki apenas fechou os olhos e assentiu positivamente; o médico então deu as costas aos três, retirando-se finalmente da sala 205, caminhando para sua sala mais depressa do que alguém acharia adequado.

Aldebaran observou o residente caminhar até o leito e pegar o prato de comida trazido há pelo menos duas horas, ainda intocado pelo paciente. Ouviu Ikki resmungar baixinho algo ininteligível, mas que Shaka aparentemente entendera, por que o loiro fechou um pouco a cara.

- Tu é impossível mesmo. Achei que tinha cansado de ficar fazendo ceninha. - Ikki disse, claramente reprovando as atitudes de seu paciente.

Shaka não ia responder nada, mas sentiu uma vontade imensa de se justificar.

- É que a comida daqui é muito ruim. - disse, um pouco mais timidamente do que pretendera. Se pudesse enxergar, ele teria visto Ikki dar um meio sorriso, como quem acha graça da situação.

- Mas é o que temos para hoje. - o residente falou, o tom conclusivo. - Tem muita criança querendo menos de metade disso aqui. Agora come. - e empurrou uma colher particularmente cheia de comida para dentro da boca do loiro, que foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo de reagir, sendo obrigado a engolir a comida toda.

- Não precisa dessa grosseria também. - reclamou, mas a segunda colherada já veio sem reclamações.

Ikki estava acostumado já a esse pequeno joguete infantil de Shaka; era inevitável associá-lo a uma criança um tanto quanto mimada nessas horas. O que sempre lhe lembrava o quão indefeso o homem estava, na verdade, e como ele provavelmente agia dessa forma para tentar passar a impressão de que ele tinha o controle de sua situação.

O que ele, pra falar a verdade, não tinha; até mesmo para comer, era Ikki quem tinha que lhe dar a comida. O mesmo acontecia na hora de tomar banho – e essas eram horas particularmente difíceis para ambas as partes. Ikki sabia que Shaka se sentia verdadeiramente humilhado de suas próprias condições, e alguns dias juntos o ensinaram a maneirar um pouco na maneira com a qual falava com seu paciente – até a próxima hora em que Shaka lhe tirasse a paciência, claro.

Conseguiu que Shaka comesse metade do prato, até que o loiro declarou que estava satisfeito. Olhou para o prato e considerou que ele já comera o suficiente, repousando o objeto de vidro na mesa ao lado do leito.

- E não é que ele comeu mesmo? - Aldebaran, cuja presença Ikki havia esquecido completamente, interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, parecendo muito impressionado. - Eu estou aqui tentando convencer ele a comer há uns vinte ou trinta minutos.

- Com esse aí, inspetor, tem que deixar o bom senso de lado. - o residente disse, ignorando a reprovação visível no movimento das sobrancelhas de Shaka. Aldebaran riu abertamente achando graça das provocações. Ikki continuou; - Acho que o senhor, que é policial, já descobriu isso, mas ele consegue tirar _qualquer um_ do sério.

Aldebaran imediatamente entendeu ao que Ikki estava fazendo referência. O caso de Aiolia.

- Quanto a isso... - começou a falar, pensando em se desculpar pelo infeliz incidente, mas Shaka não o deixou terminar.

- Não precisa falar nada se for sobre Karamanlis, inspetor. - Shaka falou, sério. - Naquele dia eu realmente também não fui lá muito educado com o detetive.

Ikki olhou um pouco surpreso para Shaka. Era uma das primeiras vezes que o via admitir que estava errado; a outra tendo sido no dia em que os policiais os visitaram, quando ele engoliu suas palavras e pediu que os detetives voltassem ao hospital. Aldebaran imediamente abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos.

- Ora, ora... Melhor assim então.

- Falando no Karamanlis... - Ikki comentou, olhando fixamente para a porta. Aldebaran se virou imediatamente para a mesma direção, seus olhos se arregalando um pouco ao constatar a presença de ninguém mais do que Aiolia Karamanlis, parado à porta do quarto 205. - Esse aí não morre tão cedo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Patrulha Leste da Polícia de <span>Wichita, Rua Edgemoor, Wichita – tarde do dia 21 de abril de 1973_

Café. Após uma tarde tão estressante quanto aquela, café era o que lhe ajudaria a recompor suas energias para concluir os seis relatórios que o capitão havia lhe entregado para serem refeitos. Soltou um pequeno bocejo, que foi imediatamente reprimido por sua mão direita. Tirou os olhos das fichas que tinha em cima de sua mesa e focou seu olhar na mesa da frente: Aiolos estava há quase dez minutos com a cabeça apoiada pelos cotovelos sobre a mesa, os olhos fechados. Parecia estar dormindo, e talvez estivesse, mas Milo era da opinião de que ele estava apenas refletindo sobre tudo o que se passara no dia.

Começou ele mesmo a se lembrar dos detalhes dos interrogatórios. O primeiro, com Camus, fora bastante simples. Camus era de longe o mais sério dos chefes da Dimensium, junto do presidente. O mais curioso é que ele reconheceu o francês imediatamente quando o viu em pessoa; era o homem que o ignorara na manhã do dia em que ele visitara Shaka pela primeira vez. Fora impossível não reconhecer os cabelos ruivos e o terno impecável, além do ar natural de imponência que ele exalava. Camus, por outro lado, não dera sinais de tê-lo reconhecido, e Milo não se importara em mencionar o acontecido. Era sem importância, afinal. Mas, lembrou-se, um monte de coisas que havia dito durante o depoimento para o francês podia ser considerada sem importância também. O interrogatório no fim das contas apenas serviu para conhecer melhor o homem introspectivo que era Camus Albert.

O segundo depoimento, com Afrodite, fora mais improdutivo, se era possível. O chefe da Engenharia não estava nem um pouco disposto a ouví-lo, muito menos a respondê-lo. Certa hora, teve a pachorra de perguntá-lo se eles poderiam parar o interrogatório, por que a umidade da sala não estava fazendo bem para sua pele (obviamente, depois disso, Milo prolongara o depoimento um pouco além do necessário).

O terceiro e pior de todos, com Máscara da Morte, fora o sinônimo de improdutividade e um verdadeiro teste de paciência para Milo. Ficava muito simples entender os sentimentos de Aiolia ao ser colocado no mesmo ambiente que aqueles homens pouco convencionais. O italiano lhe respondera a tudo o que perguntava com respostas vagas, seguidas geralmente por um comentário desrepeitoso. O gravador registrara o diálogo todo, e Milo estava mais do que satisfeito em entregá-lo para Aiolos ao final do dia, embora soubesse que aquele processo muito provavelmente não daria em nada.

Bebeu mais um generoso gole de seu café. Vendo que ele precisava de ajuda, já que Aiolia havia largado o serviço antecipadamente, o capitão Karamanlis se oferecera para interrogar Saga Areleous, o irmão do homem agredido. Aparentemente, a conversa toda foi bastante normal, o presidente da Dimensium apenas repetindo as mesmas coisas que havia dito a Aiolos no ano anterior, o que era uma coisa boa para Saga, mas péssima pra investigação, que estava praticamente sem pistas novas.

Com a exceção da pista fornecida por Camus. Teria que voltar à questão do carro em novos interrogatórios, mas não teve tempo de comentar isto nem com Aiolia, que ainda não dera sinais de vida, nem com Aiolos, que havia saído após terminar de interrogar Saga e voltara apenas há uma hora atrás. Já eram seis horas; Milo começou a ficar um pouco preocupado com Aiolia.

Muito concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos, quase nem ouviu quando chamaram seu nome.

- Detetive Kokinos?

- Sim, capitão? - Milo se virou para Aiolos, que já havia despertado de seu transe e retomado sua postura habitual de capitão.

- Não quero lhe pressionar, mas gostaria que o senhor não esquecesse da conversa que tivemos mais cedo.

Milo se conteve para não se bater de frustração. Claro. Além de tudo isso, tinha que procurar outras pessoas pra auxiliá-lo na missão. Como podia ter se esquecido disso?

- Minha nossa, capitão. Esqueci completamente mesmo.

- Imaginei. - Aiolos disse, calmamente, como quem o assegurava que não fizera nada de errado. - Foi um dia cheio... - e observou Milo permanecer com uma expressão de preocupação. - Kokinos, você não está muito à vontade com essa tarefa, estou errado?

Milo suspirou, um pouco contrariado em ter que admitir uma falha em seu trabalho.

- Na verdade, está certo. - abriu o jogo com o capitão - Não tenho a menor ideia de quem eu poderia chamar. Ia sugerir que Aiolia escolhesse, mas...

No fim das contas, toda a confusão da tarde havia atrapalhado o andamento de seu dia de várias formas. Aiolos pareceu ficar um pouco tenso à menção do nome de seu irmão mais novo, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

- Tudo bem. Eu imaginei, já que você tá aqui tem um mês só. - disse, puxando uns papéis de dentro de uma gaveta e os colocando sobre sua mesa. - Então... espero que você não ache muito ruim, mas eu terminei tomando a liberdade de adicionar mais duas pessoas de minha escolha ao caso 3017.

O detetive respirou mais aliviado que Aiolos tivesse o compreendido tão bem.

- De forma alguma. Quem são, por sinal?

Aiolos puxou uma ficha dentre os papéis que pegou, e Milo viu de longe a foto civil de uma de cabelos castanhos; parecia bonita, mas sua expressão fechada lhe dava a impressão de ser bastante carrancuda e de temperamento difícil.

- Eu liguei para um colega meu da Patrulha Norte e ele me cedeu para este caso uma das melhores detetives que ele já teve, segundo ele. Aliás, ele me recomendou não oferecer nenhuma ajuda a ela só por que é mulher. - passou a ficha para Milo, de onde, com mais proximidade, podia se ler o nome Shina Eglé [5].

Lendo a ficha da detetive, sentiu seu queixo cair um pouco.

- Já trabalhou em mais de cinquenta casos e só tem trinta e sete anos? Muito impressionante.

- Exato. - Aiolos concordou, aparentemente satisfeito com o reforço que acabara de adquirir. - Quanto ao outro detetive... Espero que você não se incomode. - e o capitão estendeu a ficha para Milo um pouco hesitante; o detetive viu a foto anexada à ficha, seus olhos se arregalando com a surpresa e um sorriso nascendo no canto dos lábios quando ele leu o nome ao lado da foto.

- Ora, ora... Muito bem-vindo ao caso, senhor Aiolos Karamanlis. - disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Aiolos, que sorriu também. - Ou seria re-bem-vindo?

Ambos riram descontraídos – coisa que ultimamente era raro de acontecer. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada, Milo ocupado em beber mais de seu café. Aiolos olhou para a sua foto com Aiolia e ficou sério novamente. Quebrou o silêncio:

- Percebi que fui muito teimoso em achar que bastava passar o caso para outras mãos. Que eu poderia simplesmente deixá-lo de lado. - Milo foi pego um pouco de surpresa pelas palavras de Aiolos, mas permaneceu calado, escutando-o. - A reação de Aiolia hoje... Era algo que eu já esperava, uma questão de tempo mesmo.

A menção ao nome de Aiolia o fez se lembrar da posição delicada em que seu amigo havia se colocado. Lembrou-se da conversa de Aiolos com o advogado.

- O que vai fazer com a situação de Aiolia?

Aiolos suspirou pesadamente.

- Não queria ter que fazer isso. Não queria mesmo. - disse, dando uma última olhada para a foto dos dois. - Mas me parecer que o certo a fazer é rebaixá-lo a oficial.

- Não...

- Sim, Milo, e dói mais em mim do que em qualquer outra pessoa fazer isso com o 'Olia. - disse, sua voz insinuando que ele não estava disposto a voltar atrás. - Eu sei o que ele está sentindo. - sua expressão se anuviou, então. Além do mais, não vai ser para sempre; pretendo fazer Aiolia voltar à Patrulha Leste quando esse caso estiver terminado.

- Tudo bem. Não tem jeito mesmo. Talvez seja melhor mesmo ele ficar fora desse caso. - o detetive deliberou, e chegou à conclusão de que Aiolia realmente não estava preparado emocionalmente para o caso, afinal. - Falando no caso Lincoln Park de novo, eu tenho um pedido a fazer para o senhor.

- Ou seria uma ordem? Sou seu subordinado no caso 3017, não se esqueça. - Aiolos riu, mas parou imediatamente ao ver que Milo permanecia sério.

- É sobre isso mesmo. - falou, colocando em seguida seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, se aproximando mais da mesa à sua frente. - Aiolos, você não quer voltar a assumir a chefia do caso?

Aiolos parecia um pouco surpreso, mas, ainda mais evidente que sua surpresa, era o dilema que provavelmente estava o consumindo naquele momento.

- Você está **pedindo** pra eu assumir essa chefia, é isso?

- Sim, considere um pedido se quiser, mas eu _sinceramente_ acho que você é a pessoa certa para chefiar o caso Lincoln Park.

Sentiu-se honrado – as palavras de Milo eram para ele como alguém reconhecendo seu trabalho. Vindas de um profissional tão dedicado quanto o detetive Kokinos, era de fato um grande elogio. Pesou os prós e os contras do caso, lembrou-se de tudo o que vira no ano anterior – o massacre no chalé trinta e sete, a expressão de horror no rosto de Misty, os desaparecidos, incluindo um grande amigo seu, quase um irmão para Aiolia.

- Acha, é? Está certo então, Kokinos. - e nesse momento, ele entendeu que nunca deveria ter fugido do caso, em primeiro lugar. - Vou aceitar esse pepino que você está querendo_ muito_ me passar.

* * *

><p><em><span>Centro Hospitalar Meadowlark, Rua St. Oliver, Wichita – mesmo horário<span>_

No fim das contas, Ikki não entendeu muito do que havia acontecido. Assim que Aldebaran se retirou da sala por alguns momentos, Aiolia disse algo a respeito de querer conversar com Shaka; que era assunto particular, que tinha a ver com ele repetir o mesmo erro novamente. Ikki fora terminantemente contra Shaka ficar sozinho com Karamanlis – que fosse Kokinos ou o inspetor Rocha, ainda vá lá, mas logo com o mais perturbado dos homens enviados pela polícia? Parecia encrenca certa.

Mas fora aí que Shaka disse algo bastante esquisito, destoando de seu comportamento de todos os dias em que passou no Meadowlark. _Ikki_, a voz ainda podia ser ouvida claramente em sua mente, _vá dar uma volta com o inspetor que eu vou querer ouvir o que Karamanlis tem a dizer_.

O protocolo que se danasse.

Assim, o residente da ala de psiquiatria se viu atrelado ao alegre e bizarro – devido à altura descomunal e o comportamento um tanto quanto jovial para um provável quarentão – inspetor, se amaldiçoando por dentro por ter sido incapaz de dizer um simples _não_ àquele pedido. Haviam, então, ido fazer uma busca por alguns remédios que Ikki fora encarregado de comprar numa farmácia a alguns bairros de distância; para afastar Aldebaran do quarto, pedira uma carona. O inspetor não só o levou de carro, como o trouxe de volta ao hospital, dizendo que estava feliz em ajudar um hospital bom como o Meadowlark.

Encontravam-se, então, tomando café na cafeteria do imponente hospital, que, naquele finzinho de tarde, estava começando a ficar bem vazia.

- Sei que não é de bom tom essa curiosidade toda... - o inspetor Aldebaran comentou enquanto mexia seu capuccino, quebrando o silêncio de quase dois minutos. - Mas eu realmente queria saber o quê diabos Aiolia quer conversar com Shaka. Alguma ideia?

- Tudo o que eu sei é que ele espancou algum infeliz. - disse, um pouco entediado. - O que isso tem a ver com Shaka, fora o fato de ele _quase_ ter feito isso da primeira vez que se viram... Aí não sei.

Aldebaran pareceu bastante surpreso de ouvir que Aiolia batera em alguém e Ikki se questionou se isso era mesmo razão para alguma surpresa. Olhou o relógio de parede atrás da recepção: já eram quase cinco horas. Não era possível que Aiolia não houvesse conversado o suficiente com Shaka.

- Eu vou subir pro segundo andar então. - disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira e espreguiçando-se um pouco; o sono estava começando a lhe afetar.

O inspetor também se levantou, pagando a conta para a atendente da cafeteria e recolhendo seus pertences da cadeira em que os deixara, ao seu lado.

- Bem, nos despedimos por aqui. Devo voltar a Kansas City amanhã. - falou, sentindo-se exausto só em mencionar a viagem. - Sinto muito novamente pelo incômodo que estamos sendo aqui.

Ikki fez um gesto com as mãos para que ele deixasse isso de lado.

- Relaxa, já tô me acostumando; meu irmão tem um namorado que faz mais perguntas que vocês todos juntos. - fez uma careta ao se lembrar do namorado loiro de Shun. - _Aquilo sim_, incomoda.

Os dois deram algumas risadas, e Aldebaran teve de admitir que, apesar de tudo o que lhe disseram sobre o enfermeiro, ele era uma pessoa bem-humorada, afinal, embora parecesse um tanto quanto cansado.

- Adeus, então, Ikki. Cuide-se. - e olhou para cima, brevemente. - Cuide dele também.

- Não prometo nada. - o que, na linguagem de Ikki, significava que ele daria seu melhor, como geralmente fazia.

Observou as costas de Aldebaran sumirem ao longe e se dirigiu às escadas. Detestava usar elevadores, e, apesar de não se considerar claustrofóbico, nunca se sentia muito à vontade em lugares fechados. Além do mais, ele sempre chegava muito mais rápido ao seu destino quando ia pelas escadas, da mesma forma.

Em menos de um minuto estava no segundo andar. Quando entrou no quarto, ficou um pouco surpreso de ver Shaka dormindo, sozinho. De repente, sentiu-se preocupado, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Se aproximou aos poucos do leito hospitalar, tentando observar se o loiro respirava, pelo menos.

Lembrou da mesma cena, só que ele era mais novo. Uma mulher loira estava deitada à sua frente, sangue escorrendo da testa dela, seu corpo imóvel. Não respirava. Tentou se conter, mas sentiu o velho pânico assolá-lo novamente, andando mais depressa até onde Shaka dormia, querendo saber se ele estava bem, _se não estava mort_...

- Oi, eu estou acordado, você sabe, não é? - Shaka disse, levantando-se de repente. Ikki quase caiu pra trás de susto.

Ficou alguns segundos sem dizer nada, percebendo o quão exagerado havia sido, suas memórias sumindo aos poucos para deixá-lo encarar um loiro um tanto quanto mal-humorado, que não parecia ter percebido sua exasperação.

- Argh. Você podia dar algum sinal de vida. - disse, um tanto quanto humilhado por sua reação de alguns segundos antes.

- Nossa, quanto estresse. Não se preocupe, não é hoje que o doutor Stavros vai te matar por me largar aqui. - o paciente disse com sarcasmo, sorrindo de lado.

Ikki pensou que Mu seria sim, muito capaz de matá-lo caso descobrisse que ele havia deixado o paciente sozinho durante seu horário de trabalho.

- Aquele idiota do Karamanlis, o que ele tinha na cabeça saindo assim, sem avisar?

- Acho que ele recebeu um chamado do capitão dele. - Shaka comentou, não muito certo. - Não importa. Pelo menos me deixou em paz.

- O que ele queria, afinal? - Ikki perguntou, agora um pouco mais curioso sobre o que teria feito Karamanlis querer privacidade para falar com Shaka.

- Ele enrolou, enrolou, falou umas baboseiras... Mas na verdade só queria fazer uma pergunta.

- Que pergunta?

Shaka tentou se sentar, mas se deitou novamente, sentindo vertigens repentinas que foram embora tão súbitas quanto chegaram. Tentou novamente se sentar, e dessa vez recebeu a ajuda de um par de braços musculosos.

- Se eu já havia ouvido um nome. - disse, após conseguir se sentar e imediatamente se esquivar dos braços de Ikki. - Me parece que ele tá procurando um amigo que desapareceu no mesmo dia que aconteceram esses assassinatos.

- Começo a me perguntar o que **não** aconteceu nesse maldito dia. - coçou a cabeça, já um pouco cansado de tanta conversa sobre Lincoln Park. Agora até mesmo Shun estava comentando esse caso nos últimos dias. - E qual era o nome?

- Algo grego, não lembro muito bem. Eu já ouvi antes, tenho certeza, mas não sei onde. - pensou bastante, franzindo o cenho com o esforço. - Acho que era Garlan... Não, Garan. - se corrigiu. - Sim, sim, era Garan. [6]

* * *

><p><em>Sede da Dimensium Aicraft, 127ª Rua, Wichita – 23 de abril de 1973<em>

Jabu Ichinose era um empregado bastante dedicado da Dimensium; sua mesa, se comparada com à de seus colegas do departamento de Recursos Humanos, era impecavelmente limpa. Até mesmo a mesa de Camus, seu chefe no departamento, encontrava-se volta e meia bagunçada, vários livros e documentos – que ele não acreditava que um ser humano normal pudesse ler realmente – espalhados sobre ela.

Naquela manhã de segunda, ele estava particularmente alegre. O jornal fora entregue na hora certa. O leite fora colocado corretamente em frente à sua casa – e dessa vez o entregador não quebrou nada. A rádio havia tocado sua música favorita do Michael Jackson durante sua vinda para a Dimensium, e ele nem precisou ligar para pedir, desta vez. Aparentemente, ele estava prestes a ganhar um aumento. A cereja do bolo havia sido chegar ao departamento e encontrá-lo vazio; Jabu tinha um prazer secreto em ser o primeiro a chegar no trabalho, coisa que raramente acontecia por que Camus, seu chefe, morava há poucos minutos da Dimensium.

Ou seja, seu dia parecia impossível de ser arruinado. Nem mesmo a chegada apressada de Camus, que passou a manhã inteira - desde a hora em que sentara até a hora do almoço - de cara fechada o fez mudar de ideia. Tudo bem, talvez na hora em que seu chefe soltou um palavrão baixo – coisa que nunca havia acontecido nos oito meses em que Jabu estava ali – em francês ele tivesse se perturbado um pouco, mas após alguns minutos (e um pedido de desculpas de Camus) ele esqueceu do ocorrido. O resto da manhã passou-se sem maiores transtornos.

Durante o seu horário de almoço, numa breve caminhada pelo corredor do sétimo andar, ele se deparou com um grupo já muito conhecido dele, decidindo parar para conversar apesar de ter apenas vinte minutos para voltar à sua mesa.

- Ei, Ichi, Geki. - acenou, vendo seus amigos retribuírem e reparando nas outras pessoas presentes. - Ora, Ban e Nachi também? O consulado japonês tá todo aqui então?

- Firme e forte. - Geki disse, fazendo o típico v com os dedos como forma de zombaria.

Todos riam, descontraídos. Jabu então se dirigiu a Ban, que geralmente era um pouco mais quieto do que os outros.

- Quais as novas? - perguntou, mas Ban sequer teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, sendo interrompido por Ichi.

- Tu acabou de me lembrar! Caras, sabem aquele caso que os nossos chefes tavam suspeitos de matarem aquele veadinho da Silver Line?

- Ichi, isso já é notícia velha, cara.

- Não, merda. Parece que reabriram o caso.

Todos ficaram surpresos e o burburinho ficou um pouco mais alto naquela parte do sétimo andar do edifício empresarial.

- Fala sério? Achei que não tinham encontrado nenhuma prova contra o Máscara da Morte. - disse Geki, que era subordinado direto do italiano, e, talvez por isso, uma das pessoas que mais desconfiara dele quando o caso veio à tona.

- Talvez dessa vez ele seja preso, afinal. - Jabu comentou.

- Ou talvez dessa vez – uma voz diferente ecoou mais alta do que a de todos os que conversavam àquele canto. - vocês parem de ser mulherzinhas, larguem essa fofoca de mão e trabalhem de uma vez.

Os japoneses da Dimensium gelaram ao virar para trás e darem de cara com o CEO da Dimensium – Kanon Areleous.

- Senhor Kanon! - foi o grito uníssono de surpresa dos cinco empregados da Dimensium, que mais que rapidamente se dirigiram às suas salas.

Kanon levou sua mão à bochecha direita, tocando no curativo dela, que ainda era bastante visível; desde que o desgraçado daquele policial de esquina tinha lhe agredido, ninguém o confundia com Saga, o que seria bom não fosse o fato que era um indicativo de que toda a empresa já sabia que ele havia apanhado de um detetive de merda. Kanon não gostava disso; era do tipo que se incomodava se não passava uma imagem de ser superior.

Se dirigiu ao elevador; porém, ao invés de parar no oitavo andar – o seu andar de trabalho – ele apertou o botão que tinha um nove escrito. Queria falar com Saga, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê; apenas sentiu que tinha que ver seu irmão. Era uma espécie de conexão que os dois tinham desde que eram garotos e que nunca se perdera realmente.

Mal o elevador parou, Kanon já estava abrindo as grades; detestava a demora daquela estrutura velha, mas Saga já havia dito que não trocaria o elevador tão cedo. Caminhou a ante-sala em menos de dois segundos e abriu a porta do escritório de seu irmão, não se incomodando em batê-la antes.

Saga estava sentando em sua mesa, procurando algo dentro das gavetas da escrivaninha; com certeza havia notado sua entrada, mas não falou nada.

- Saga... - Kanon começou a falar, mas seu irmão o parou antes que ele dissesse algo.

- Não agora, Kanon. - fez um gesto com a mão que indicava que ele não desejava ser interrompido no momento e continuou sua busca, dessa vez pelas estantes do escritório.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, embora não fosse precisso ser um gênio para saber que sim, algo de muito grave havia acontecido. Saga estava visivelmente perturbado com alguma coisa.

- Kanon... Alguém andou mexendo nas minhas coisas. - e olhou fixamente para sua cópia. - Alguém esteve aqui no meu escritório.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Kampai<strong>, do japonês 'saúde, celebração'. Cumprimento tipicamente japonês, dado geralmente antes de um brinde.

[2] Já foi dito no capítulo passado, mas o **Wichita Eagle-Beacon** é o jornal de maior circulação de Wichita; na época em que a história se passa, ele ainda tinha o Beacon no nome.

[3] **Model 10** se refere à Smith & Wesson Model 10, um revólver que, após a II Guerra Mundial, passou a substituir a **Colt Official**, antes preferência clara da polícia.

[4] Milo se refere ao fato de Camus Albert ser o contrário de Albert Camus (1913-1960), o famoso escritor e filósofo francês.

[5] **Eglé** é de origem lituana, mas eu curti tanto o nome que tomei a liberdade de assumir que a Shina pode ter parentescos lituaneses, já que o Kurumada nunca afirmou que não, né. Em uma lenda da Lituânia, Eglé era uma jovem mulher que casou com uma serpente do mar. Também pode se basear na ópera pastoresca _Daphnis et Eglé_, de Jean-Philippe Rameau, em que Eglé e Daphnis eram pastores que não sabiam que se amavam até que o próprio Cupido os contasse.

[6] **Garan** é um personagem que só aparece no Episódio G; era muito amigo de Aiolos e criado da casa de leão, portanto, de Aiolia.


End file.
